Harry Potter & The Golden Demon
by KuteKilalaKittee
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament was originally between Beauxbatons, Drumstrang, and Hogwarts, started over 700 years ago. However, over time, other schools were allowed to contend. The American school of Bullion University was invited to compete. What lies ahead
1. Relatives

**The Triwizard Tournament was originally between Beauxbatons, Drumstrang, and Hogwarts, started over 700 years ago. However, over time, other schools were allowed to contend. The American school of Bullion University was invited to compete. What lies ahead for American witch Raziel Anagar? Love, friends, danger, and death.****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Relatives**

She sat at her desk, tapping her pencil in a steady rhythm on the surface. Strands of her mahogany colored hair fell out of the loose bun twisted on the back of her head. She brought the end of the pencil to her lips, chewing on the wood.

"What should I write?" She asked aloud, to no one in her room. A small hoot answered her. The girl turned to the creature perched on an old piece of driftwood leaning against the wall. It was a beautiful white owl with gold eyes that watched her intently and a black diamond on her breast.

"Alright. Alright. I'll hurry it up Meeko. I know you want to stretch your wings." The girl said, finishing up her letter. She scribbled a quick last second sentences and a messy signature. "You know who to take it to."

After tying the letter securely to the owl's leg, the girl held out her arm, stroking the bird's feathers. It hooted again and climbed on obediently. She brought it to the open window and lifted her arm up. After a few hearty flaps of her wings, the owl flew off, a nice contrast to the bright blue sky. Her owner smiled happily and went back to her desk to clean up.

"Raziel! Telephone call!" Called a woman from downstairs. Raziel grinned and walked down stairs quickly, taking the steps two at a time.

'Who is it?" She asked, picking the phone up and holding her hand over the receiver. Her mother, an older woman, shrugged her shoulders and resumed whatever she had been doing in the kitchen. Raziel laughed to herself and placed the phone next to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi!_" Exclaimed a high pitched voice on the other line.

"Heh. Why are you calling Zeena? Meeko's not there already, is she?" Raziel questioned, knowing the answer.

"_No. Wait. You sent her? Whatever. But yeah. Um . . . I don't know why I'm calling. Aisley is over and she said something and I remembered that I needed to tell you something, but then your mom answered the phone, so I completely forgot what it was._" Zeena explained, very, very quickly. Raziel laughed to herself, aloud this time. There was a 'hmph' on the other line, meaning Zeena was insulted.

"Sorry Zee. I don't mean to laugh. Just, I understood about, I don't know, one fourth of that giant run on. When Meeko arrives, disregard the letter. I wanted to invite you and Aisley over here. Think you can?"

"_I know I can. Aisley, can you?_" Zee asked, pulling her head away from the phone. A distant "Can I what?" was heard. Then Zee explained in her normal fast paced speaking.

"Well?"

"_Yeah! She can come. I can too. Um, can we come now? We are so bored!_" She shouted. Raziel laughed again.

"Sure. Come on over." There was a yippee yelled and a click, meaning Zeena had hung up the phone. Raziel put the phone back on the charger and shook her head.

"I have crazy friends." Before her sentence had even ended, two girls bounded into the hallway where she was standing.

"Raziel!" They both shouted. Zeena gave her a hug, her larger then normal breasts pushing into Raziel's upper torso. She stepped back and smiled. Zeena Bixby was a year younger then Raziel, 16, but she was more developed then any of their friends. She was tall, with creamy white skin, and had long dirty blonde hair, which she wore down, except for several strands held back by two barrettes. Zeena was clad in a turquoise halter top and a pleated mini skirt. Random silver jewelry adorned her arms and ears. Her flat stomach was missing its signature belly button ring, but Raziel paid little attention.

Aisley Sandz was more conservative in her attire, however, it was typical Florida wear. White capris and an orange tank top that hugged her tanned body. Her black hair was braided and wrapped into a bun, but was decorated with random wildflowers. Her bright green eyes were hiding behind thick rimmed glasses, but she greeted her friend with happy stares.

"Thank the stars for Apparation." Aisley said, rolling her shoulders. Raziel and Zeena nodded. The three seventh year witches laughed at their agreement and walked back upstairs to Raz's room. Aisley sat on her bed while Zee and Raz took their places on the fluffy love seat in the corner of her room.

"Sooooooo," Raziel started, drawing out the word, "Did you remember what you were gonna tell me?"

Zeena brought her index finger to her lips and made a Eureka! face.

"Yes!"

"Well?" Both Raziel and Aisley asked. Zee chuckled.

"Well . . . My mother told me this morning that I have an uncle and aunt that live in England. Wizard and witch of course. I've met them once, but I was like, 8 or so. But they invited me and anyone else I wanted to the Quidditch World Cup." She explained, her eyes lighting up, even brighter then they already were. The two other teenage girls in the room gasped.

"Are you serious!" Raz exclaimed, jumping up to look at her friend. Zeena nodded violently, sending her hair flying around her face. Raziel jumped up and down in one spot. Out of the three, Raziel was the tomboy. She was absolutely in love with Quidditch. She was on Bullion University's team as a Chaser, and was damn good one too. One of her many dreams was to witness a World Cup, then participate in one. As of now, she was half way there.

"When can we go? C'mon! Tell me! When do we leave to go to England?" She asked, rocking back and forth on her heels, barely able to stand still. Zeena laughed at her suddenly hyper-active friend.

"Well, I'm not sure. I know that the cup doesn't take place for another month, but I also know that my Aunt and Uncle will want to see me, and spoil me, and spoil yall, and -"

"Whoa. Wait. Spoil?" Aisley interrupted. Zeena blushed.

"Um . . . yes. My Aunt and Uncle are kind of, well, one of the more prominent wizarding families in England. Is that a bad thing?" She asked, always wanting approval from her friends. Tomboy or not, being spoiled meant good.

"NO!" Aisley and Raziel shouted.

"I mean, it's a shock. But no, we don't mind at all." Aisley explained. This cheered Zeena up.

"I'm sure they won't mind either. Well, at least my Aunt won't. My Uncle might be kind of . . . well . . . distant, to say the least." Her two friends just shrugged.

"I don't care how your relatives treat me. I just want to know when we're leaving." Raziel admitted.

"The cup takes place on August 25th . . . today's the 2nd of July . . . that means . . . we can leave next week to spend a lot of time with my Aunt and Uncle and still make it back here in time for school." Zeena said aloud, tapping her temple, talking more to herself then her friends. As she thought, Raz and Aisley looked to each other and squealed lightly, eager to leave.

"I'm going to go tell my parents. I'll be right back." Aisley told them suddenly, breaking Zee's deep train of thought. With that said, she Apparated out of the room, leaving the two other girls to talk.

"So who are your Aunt and Uncle?" Raziel asked.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Ooh, they even sound ritzy," the red head imagined aloud, laughing to herself.

"Well, from what I remember, my aunt's really nice. Kinda, fairy tale-ish if you will. My uncle, well, he didn't talk to me much. He did let me watch his son for awhile. Draco I think. He was 4." Zee mentioned. Raziel nodded her head to show she was listening, sitting down on the now vacated bed.

"So he's what now? 14? That means he's in school." Zee nodded.

"Yeah. Hogwarts. 4th year. Um, a Slytherin?" the blonde thought aloud. She wasn't sure about her cousin's school. Even though they were connected magical schools, Bullion and Hogwarts were much different. Before they could continue the conversation any further, Aisley 'poofed' back into the room. Her face looked like one of utmost sadness.

"Oh no. You can't go?" Zee questioned, quickly bringing her hands to her mouth. Raziel however, saw through the trick. The corners of Aisley's mouth twitched and her pearly white teeth began peaking out. Aisley was never one for acting, as she lost character quickly. She started giggling and Zee frowned.

"That wasn't funny. I really thought you couldn't go. It wouldn't be the same without all of us there." The blonde pouted. The rust and raven giggled to each other before approaching their moody friend.

"We would never let you be spoiled all on your own."

"Yeah. That wouldn't be fair to us." Raziel and Aisley giggled foolishly before tickling Zeena in the sides. The three of them started laughing wildly when a knock was heard on the door.

"Are you girl's OK in there? Please tell me you didn't experiment with Euphoria potions again. Please." Raziel's mother asked through the door. The girls on the other side laughed louder and she creaked open the door. The three were lying in a pile on the floor, giggling in between short, quick breaths.

"Hello giggle Miss giggle Gabi." Zeena gasped. Aisley just waved, too caught up in her laughter to say anything. Raziel stood up, being on top. She brushed off her jeans and straightened her shirt.

"Hey Mom."

"Hello Raziel. I wish you would've told me that your friends were coming over. I would've cleaned the house up a bit." She declared, following her daughter's actions and brushing off her shorts. Raz rolled her eyes. It was time for her to bring up the subject of traveling to another country to spend an entire month with adults she didn't know, to see a world wide event.

"Hey, Mom. Would it be alright if I went with Zeena to meet her Aunt and Uncle and stay with them for awhile?" She asked sweetly. Gabrielle put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Who are they? How long? And where?"

Raziel was hesitant about answering her, "Um . . . Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. For about a month. And . . . England?"

"Raziel Zakiree Anagar! You really expect me to let my 17 year old daughter travel to England for a month to stay with people I have never even heard of!" Gabrielle shouted. All three teenagers winced at the elder woman's voice. Raziel looked to Zeena and Aisley for help with pleading eyes.

"Miss Gabi, my parents are going too. We were invited to the Quidditch World Cup and I thought that Raziel would love to go. We're not leaving until next week, and we'll be back before school starts" Zee explained, rushing to Raziel's side. Aisley did the same.

"Yeah. I'm going too. Please Miss Gabi? Raziel really wants to go to see a professional Quidditch match." The raven begged.

"Please Mom? Pretty please? I promise I'll get excellent marks at school! And I'll clean the house! And I won't get a single detention! Please?" Raziel fell to her knees and scooted forward to her Mom. She grabbed one of her hands and pouted, looking up at her with one green eye and one brown. Raziel's father gave her the brown eye and for some reason, she couldn't say no to her daughter. Gabrielle sighed.

"Alright. Clean this house spotless, without magic. After I make sure it's clean, you can go with Zeena and Aisley." Raziel smiled wide, "But I want you to owl me everyday."

"Mom! Meeko can't fly that far everyday!" She exclaimed. Zeena tapped her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure they have a small owlery or something. Don't worry. You can use Balla and Star if Meeko gets too tired." Her blonde friend suggested. Raziel nodded.

"Alrighty then." Gabrielle walked out of the room, shaking her head. Raziel closed the door and groaned.

"The entire house? Without magic? That'll take forever!"

"Well you better get started." Aisley declared, stretching her back. There was a few popping sounds and Zeena cringed.

"Feh."

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but Zeena and I have got a lot of planning to do for the big trip." Aisley said, moving toward the door. Raziel glared at them.

"What! You're leaving me!" The red head exclaimed. Zeena and Aisley chuckled nervously.

"You better get started, it's gonna take awhile," Zeena repeated Aisley's comment. Raziel growled and lunged at her friends, but they jumped out of the way.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow Raz! Have fun!" Aisley shouted before grabbing Zeena's hand and apparating out of the room. Raziel grumbled to herself.

"Stupid friends, leaving me to clean all by myself. I hope they get splinched or something." She complained, walking to a broom closet at the end of the hall. She pulled out a broom, a bucket, and a mop. And with that, she began the tedious act of cleaning her entire, two story, basement added, 5 bed-roomed, 3 bath-roomed, huge dining room/livingroom/kitchen, long entry-wayed house.


	2. Not So Fun Arrival

**I forgot to add the disclaimer on Chapter 1. I don't own anything from Harry Potter. Only Raziel, Zeena, Aisley, and Bullion University. Um, enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Not So Fun Arrival**

The week had past that Raziel was supposed to clean. She scrubbed every inch of tile in her house, which was mainly the kitchen and bathrooms. Unfortunately the kitchen was large, a present for her mother, with white tile, showing _any_ dirt or dust that decided to land there. She could swear that she cleaned the floor of the kitchen at least seven times before it sparkled like crystal.

"Finally," Raziel groaned as she wiped her brow with her forearm, throwing a towel into a bucket of sudsy water. She sighed and leaned up against the bathroom door, falling down to the floor. She was in her bathroom, the last room to be cleaned. It had tan colored stucco paint and a jungle theme. Little leopards adorned the handles to the cupboards and the rungs on the shower curtain. Accent towels were dark maroon and black. There was a black clothes hamper behind the door to her left and a huge double sink on her right. Her bathroom was big, as was her bedroom. It seems like the house was designed with two master bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms.

Raz took another huge breath, exhausted, and pushed off the floor. She fixed her hair, the bun falling out completely. She had been on the floor, scrubbing soap scum out of the bathtub. Picking up the bucket, the red head trudged out of her bathroom.

"Ok! Mom! It's clean! All clean! Every square inch of this house!" She called, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Alright. I'll check your bathroom in a moment! Put the bucket in the garage and dump the dirty water in the backyard!" Her mother yelled back. Raz slid down the banister and toppled over herself, sending the water flowing everywhere.

"Oh shit!"

"What did you say young lady!" Gabrielle scolded, standing with her hands on her hips, wand in her dominant hand. Raziel winced. There was absolutely no way out of this one.

"I'm sorry. Just, I need another towel. I spilt the water." She excused herself before the real lecture began. Mrs. Anagar tapped her foot impatiently, watching her daughter with narrowed eyes.

"Raziel Zakiree! You do not use that language in this household, no matter how grown up you think you may be. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior!" She yelled, waving her wand madly as Raziel simply soaked up the water. "And do not ignore me young lady! I have about this much left before I say 'no' to your little, Quidditch trip!"

Raz stopped cleaning the floor and looked up to her, her mouth dropped. Gabrielle was standing there, holding her index and thumb together, leaving a small amount of space between them.

"I'm sorry mom! I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I swear. I didn't mean to ignore you either! Oh please, Mom! Please don't say no! Please! I cleaned the entire house so I could go! I'm sore in places I shouldn't be sore in right now! There isn't an inch of dust anywhere in this house! Please!" Raziel begged, practically throwing herself at her mothers feet. She didn't dare look up at her, just cling to her ankles, hoping her mom would change her mind. Then she heard something she wasn't expecting on hearing. Her mom was laughing. Laughing!

Raziel tilted her head to the left slightly and looked up at her mom with her left eye.

"Raziel honey! It's fine. You can still go. I'm sorry for making you freak out." She apologized. Her daughter pushed herself onto all fours, and then stood slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, go pack. I called Mrs. Bixby and Zeena is going to be here later tonight, around six." Raz looked up at the clock. It was four. That meant she would be leaving to London in two hours. TWO HOURS! Raziel could barely contain herself. She sprinted upstairs, tripping on the last step. She toppled forward. However, Raz was barely phased. She stood up cautiously at first, using the railing to gain her balance, then she ran into her room.

Raziel used her wand to 'accio' everything into a travel bag, not her school trunk. It was, to say the least, fashionable. Black leather, and elegant looking. Personally, Raz wanted to impress Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. She rummaged through her closet to find something more suitable to wear. A chic, ruby satin tank top and tight black jeans that hugged her body nicely. She may not have been as well endowed as Zeena or Aisley, but she could sure as hell make herself look very sexy. A thin silver chain was placed at her hips, a small charm with the symbol of her school adorning it. She also slipped on a silver ring on her middle finger. Raz magicked her hair to be straight and stylish, falling in front of her face slightly. Make-up was also done. In her personal opinion, throwing everything into a bag, she looked _damn_ good.

It was now 5:30. She didn't think she had taken an hour and a half to get ready, but then again, she did spend an awful long time simply staring into her closet, debating on pants or a skirt.

"Oh god, I can be such a ditz sometimes." Raziel said to herself, carrying her purse and bag downstairs.

"Do you want dinner before they come?" Gabrielle asked. Her daughter turned to her and stared at her in shock.

"Mom! They're going to be here in under thirty minutes. I don't have time to eat." A plate with a delicious sandwich was held out in front of her. Raziel's stomach growled. She was very hungry. Come to think of it, she didn't think she had eaten the entire day. Raziel took the plate with a smile and started devouring the sandwich.

"I've seen you eat your entire dinner in under thirty minutes, without throwing up or upsetting you stomach. I think you can handle a simple sandwich." Her daughter gave her a thumbs up, cheeks bulging with bread and meat. Raziel finished the sandwich quite quickly, taking the plate into the kitchen and disposing of it in the sink. Then she went to the refrigerator and scrounged for a soda.

She moved bottles of water around, a pickle jar, even left over turkey scraps, but she couldn't find a simple soda. Raziel stomped her leg and whined as she continued to move things around and take things out. She _knew_ there was a soda in there. Suddenly, two hands were placed upon her hips. Raz froze. Before she could turn around, or react, the fingers started wiggling and tingles shot out all through her body.

"AH! laughter Stop that! Stop! It tickles! laughter Oh god it tickles! Stop!" Her body was wriggling back and forth, trying to escape her captor. She couldn't run forward because that meant cramming herself in the fridge. So Raziel stood up and turned around, staring into someone's neck. She looked up into two bright blue eyes.

"That was not funny Zee!" The blonde stepped back laughing, holding her stomach. She was wearing a silvery blue skirt with an uneven hem and a halter top that matched. Her hair was curled slightly and she wasn't wearing all her jewelry. The belly button ring was in its spot, a teal tear drop. Raziel didn't know why it was so special to her, she never told anyone who gave it to her. The rust shook her head and pouted, pushing her bottom lip out as far as she could.

"Oh stop. You know that doesn't work on me. Only on Aisley." Zee commented, shifting her weight so she was leaning on the island.

"What works on me?" Aisley asked, looking through her small purse. She pulled out a small cloth and cleaned her glasses with them. The raven was wearing a tight, black turtle neck type shirt and a knee length skirt. However, to off balance the plain look, Aisley was wearing stilettos.

"Nothing." Raziel said, closing the refrigerator door in defeat. No soda. "So, are we headed out?" Zee and Aisley nodded. The three of them walked out of the kitchen, Raz grabbing her bags, and into the livingroom. Green flames were already awaiting them.

"Alright. My mom already owled Narcissa and told her we were coming tonight. She owled back telling her that we are going to Floo there. We should arrive in the parlor or something like that." Zeena explained. She stepped into the fire and giggled as the flames licked at her skin.

"Malfoy Manor!" She shouted, and was instantly whisked away. Green embers floated down gently before extinguishing themselves. Aisley stepped in next, holding her purse and her bag. The raven shouted the same command and was also whisked away. Raziel turned to her mom.

"Thank you so much Mommy! I promise I'll buy you a souvenir or something!" She hugged her mom tightly, very tightly, and then stepped into the fire with her things.

"Malfoy Manor!"

With that, she was swept away. Raziel hated traveling by Floo. It always left her feeling sick to her stomach and she didn't dare throw up at the manor. She kept her body tucked in close, resembling the fetal position. She felt herself land on ground, but for some reason, the equilibrium in her body was thrown off. Raziel felt herself fall forward. Her face slammed into pearly white, marble tile. A sharp blast of pain shot through her body, mainly focusing around her face. Why she didn't throw her arms out in front her, she really didn't know. The trip caused her to loose depth perception.

"Raziel!" Someone shouted. Raziel groaned in pain and sat up on her knees, feeling something warm and wet on her face. She touched her upper lip, seeing crimson on her fingertips. Then, she looked up. Three people had crowded around her. One dirty blonde, one raven, and one with white blonde hair. Raziel fell back, immediately feeling color rush to her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" She whimpered, attempting to wipe the blood from her face. Instead, she smeared it over her cheeks and hands. The new woman chuckled to herself.

"No, no dear. It's fine. Let me get you a wet towel. Illy!" She ordered. A small house-elf popped into the room, looking slightly scared.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please lead this young lady to the rest room and bring her a warm wet towel." She asked. The house-elf nodded and waited for Raziel to follow her. She stood up, still extremely embarrassed about her face smeared in blood. Raz covered her face with her hands while following Illy. A blonde haired boy was leaning casually against a wall, arms crossed, leg pulled up. It was the typical 'cool' stance.

"I take it you've never traveled by Floo before?" He asked as they walked by. Raziel blushed, but then grumbled to herself.

"Yeah, whatever." The house-elf and the red head turned a corner, the blonde haired boy following. Illy opened a door and gestured for Raziel to enter. The bathroom was breathtaking, even causing her to lower her hands in amazement.

"Big, isn't it? Far bigger then you've ever seen, probably." The blonde said snootily. Raziel growled in her throat, ignoring the boy and turning on the sink's faucet. She let the warm water run over her fingers, the water turning a pinkish color. The blood slowly washed away. Raziel removed her ring and ran the water over her hand more. She grabbed a small, light blue colored soap from a dish and scrubbed her hands clean. Then she looked up in the mirror. Her face was horrible looking. Blood was smeared over her cheeks and her nose. Her lip was cut and teeth were stained pink.

"Oh god! I'm a horrible mess! My first chance to impress Zeena's family and I ruin it by being so stupid and clumsy! Stupid Floo!" Raziel shouted, hanging her head over the still running water. A small tug at her side made her look down. Illy was offering her a white cotton towel.

"Here you go ma'am." Raziel took the towel and smiled at the small house-elf. She pat her head.

"Thanks." Raz ran the towel under the faucet and then wiped her face clean. After wiping away all the blood, the cut didn't look as bad, but was still embarrassing. She stopped looking at herself, feeling someone's gaze, and past her. The blonde haired boy was still standing there, leaning against the wall again. Raziel frowned, then marched up to him.

"Don't you know how to give anyone some privacy?" She fumed. The boy looked taken aback.

"It's m-m-my house." He stammered. Raziel was taller then him, only by a few inches, because of her heeled boots. The red head just gave an indifferent grunt and turned away, causing her hair to flip and hit him lightly on the nose. She stormed out of the bathroom and back into the parlor.

The blonde haired boy snorted at the attitude change of the visitor. One minute, she was crying over embarrassing herself, the next she was acting like she was high and mighty. Actually bossing him around. He laughed to himself and walked over to the sink. She had forgotten to turn the water off. The boy did that, throwing the towel away and replacing the soap in the dish.

"Damn that girl, leaving the bathroom a mess. Damn foreigner." He mumbled. As he turned to leave, he noticed something. A silver ring was laying on the sink's edge. He smirked as he picked up the ring and pocketed it, returning to the parlor for introductions.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget the ring. Better yet, don't let me forget the ring. Lol.**


	3. Introductions

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

Aisley and Zeena weren't in the room when Raziel turned the corner. Her luggage was gone as well. She immediately started freaking out, scampering over to the fireplace where she had landed. The blood from her face had been cleaned up and the fire place was void of all signs of fire.

"Where are they? And where are my things?" She asked to no one. The blonde haired boy came around the corner.

"They are in the parlor itself. You're bags are probably up in the room you are staying in. Come on, I'll show you." He said. Raziel looked at him skeptically.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because you are our guest. It would be rude of me not to show you to your room." He explained, offering his hand to a set of stairs that Raz hadn't noticed before. She chuckled to herself.

"Alright. Show me to my room, sir." She drew out the last word sarcastically. The blonde boy and the red headed girl walked up the stairs and down a long, twisting hallway. They walked in silence.

"I'm Draco." He finally said, breaking the silence and leaning against a wall. Raziel stopped and stared at him.

"You're not taking me to my room, are you?" She asked, cautiously. Raz followed his actions and leaned on the opposite wall. He shook his head.

"Nope." For some reason, Raziel laughed. She threw up her hand and actually laughed. Draco raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry. That was just, amusing. My name's Raziel." The red head offered her hand and the blonde boy took it. "Nice to meet you Draco." It dawned on her. This was the Draco that they had been talking about earlier, Zeena and her. He didn't look fourteen. His white-blonde hair was laying naturally around his face, long enough to fall into his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that hugged his body and baggy, dark blue jeans. His eyes were a bright, silvery blue that drew attention to the attractive angles of his face. Raziel shook her head. Fourteen! He was fourteen!

"So, why are you here?" he asked, breaking her disturbing thoughts.

"I came here with Zeena. Your cousin. Your mom and dad invited us to the Quidditch World Cup." Raz explained. Draco's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh. Really? Which one is Zeena?"

"The blonde in the skirt." His eyes widened even bigger and his nose scrunched up.

"Oh my god! That's my cousin? I thought she was wicked hot!" The boy began shaking his head, holding it at the temples. Raziel broke out into a huge laughter fit, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. She felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes and her stomach tighten.

"Hey! That isn't funny!" Draco shouted. Raziel bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from laughing. It was starting to hurt her upper lip as well. The red head looked up at the boy and nodded that it was. He shook his head defiantly. Raz shrugged from her spot on the floor.

"So. You want to take me to my room now? I want to meet your mom and dad properly. I feel horrible for making such a fool of myself." She explained, pushing off the floor. Draco smirked at her.

"So you really never have Floo'd before?"

"No. I just don't like it. It makes me, to say the least, woozy." The two were walking again. Draco had turned them back around, taking the first right at the top of the stairs instead of walking straight ahead. He led her to the first closed door on the right. There were several other rooms down this hallway, five rooms total. Draco did a Vanna White motion with his hands and Raziel opened the door.

The room had a four-poster queen bed with soft, ruby colored sheets and a lot of accent pillows along the head board. All hardwood flooring with a large black and maroon rug. There was a large couch along the right wall and a little nook to the left with three lounge chairs and a table. A vase of white orchids was on the table, along with a thick book about something. There were also two doors on opposite sides. One was open and led to the bathroom. The other she assumed was the closet. Her stuff was on an oak chest at the end of the bed. Light was filtering in through large tinted windows on either side of the bed, the matching ruby curtains pulled back by gold cord. Raziel walked into the room slowly, then squealed to herself. She spun in a circle and fell backwards on the bed.

"Oh, it's so comfy!" Raz squeaked. Draco cocked his eyebrow at her and smirked.

"You like? I bet it's nothing compared to your room back in America." The red head turned to him, not getting off the bed.

"I'll have you know, my house is pretty big. And my room is one of the master bedrooms. So there. It's perfectly fine for me," She paused, "But this room is sweet."

"Thought so. Well, c'mon. I'll lead you back to the parlor so you can meet my parents." He offered. Raziel sat up and bounced slightly on the bed.

"You're not gonna lead me down another random hallway, are you?"

"No. Not tonight at least. I just hope my mum allows me to give you three girls a tour." Draco snickered. Raziel just shook her head. For a fourteen year old boy, he was crafty. She kicked him out the room so she could reapply her make-up. Then she opened the door and came face to face with Draco. Her odd eyes stared into his silvery blue ones.

"Ah! What the hell!" Raziel stumbled backwards.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Do you normally stand there with your face hugging the door?" She snapped. Draco shrugged and stepped to the side so the red head could pass. He sped up and walked in front of her. The two walked back down the stairs and Draco led her into another room across the way from the fire place. Inside was a table surrounded by couches and love seats. Zeena and Aisley were sitting on one of the couches, leaving a space for Raziel. They were chatting with two blonde haired people that resembled Draco.

The blonde boy and the rust girl walked in, interrupting the conversation. Raz hurried over to her friends, blushing madly. Draco took a seat in a love-seat, throwing his legs over one arm and leaning his back against the other.

"Where were you two?" The blonde woman asked.

"I showed her to her room because she was freaking out about her things." Draco replied smugly.

"Ah. Thank you son," She turned to Raziel, "I'm Narcissa Malfoy. I assume that you've already met my son, Draco. Zeena, Aisley. This is Draco." Her son gave a sexy look to both girls, however, when his eyes met Zeena's he coughed slightly. Raziel noticed and laughed to herself.

"I am Raziel Anagar ma'am. It is nice to meet you. And you sir." The red head bowed her head slightly. She turned to the other man in the room. He was sitting in a high backed chair, one leg over the other, with a cane resting at his side. He looked much like his son, with the same angled features and silvery blue eyes. His hair was much longer than Draco's, tied back with a black ribbon. Both parents were dressed very formally. Narcissa was wearing an elegant gold gown that accented her bright blue eyes. Her hair was in a french twist and there was gold make-up on her eyes. It looked like she was going to a ball.

"Lucius." That was all he said. He looked like his niece and her friends disgusted him. Raziel felt something tug at her stomach and immediately felt horrible for falling down when she first arrived. Raz hung her head in shame and leaned back against the comfortable couch.

"It's really nice to see you again Aunt Narcissa. Uncle Lucius. I'm really glad you invited us to come." Zeena spoke up, smiling brightly. Aisley was also sitting back against the couch. She looked bored, but less bored then Raziel. She was tuning everyone out, looking around. It was very easy to see the family resemblance between the Malfoys and Zeena. They all had blonde hair, however, Zeena's was darker due to her father's black hair. But what really connected them was their blue eyes. Narcissa and Zee had the same color.

"Well, what would you girls like to do while you stay here?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. All three girls looked up.

"Site see."

"Shop."

"Anything." They all answered at once. Draco chuckled and Narcissa even managed a small laugh. Lucius narrowed his eyes for a moment, before getting up and leaving. He didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of giggling fools. Draco however, did. Well, except his cousin. He still couldn't believe that he thought she was hot.

"Alright. Well, tomorrow we can start the site seeing. We'll take you all around wizarding London. And throughout your stay, we can shop. And Raziel, since you don't care what we do," Narcissa laughed again, "then it shouldn't matter when."

The three girls all nodded. It was like they were triplets and all reacted at the same time. Quite amusing in Draco's eyes.

"Hey, Mum. Why don't I show the girls around? This is a big house and we wouldn't want them getting lost. Plus, dinner won't be for awhile. They look bored." Draco offered, looking at his mother upside down. She smiled.

"That sounds lovely. Draco, you go do that. I'm going to inform the house-elves of our guests. Also," She turned to her niece and her friends, "If there is anything you three might need, Illy will be your personal help." Mrs. Malfoy smiled at all four children and left the parlor. Draco sat up and looked at the girls.

"Well, who are you two?" He asked, gesturing to the blonde and the raven next to Raziel.

"I'm Aisley Sandz." She introduced herself, almost drooling over the fourteen year old Malfoy. Aisley was one for hot boys.

"And I'm your cousin. Zeena." Draco nodded and smiled awkwardly, standing up. He had a feeling that any and all conversations/interactions with his cousin were going to be awkward after the 'hot' incident. The boy shook his head as the girls stood up. Zeena was shorter then him by a few inches and Aisley was basically towering over him. It seemed he was blessed with all three types of girls. Except his cousin. Draco shivered.

"Well, let's get going then girls. We have a lot to cover."


	4. Crafty

**Chapter 4: Crafty**

The four of them walked out of the parlor, Raziel and Draco in the lead slightly. She was trying to ignore her friends' constant giggling, but she was having trouble. Raz wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped on the stairs. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Raziel mumbled, pushing off the wooden steps She sat on the floor, just below the first step, and unzipped her boots. "I friggin' hate heels."

"Then why did you wear them?" Taunted Aisley. She was only acting like that to impress Draco. It seemed to be working, slightly. Aisley giggled with Zeena. Raziel made faces at her friend while her head was turned, waving her hands around and sticking out her tongue. This made Draco chuckle.

"What's so funny?" The blonde asked. The rust and white-blonde shrugged. Draco turned casually, hands in his pockets, and walked upstairs with Aisley and Zeena close in tow. Raz just took off her boots and followed, rolling her eyes. She wanted to get to know Draco, something inside her pulled her to do so. But her friends were practically drooling over him. Even Zeena, his cousin, and that freaked her out. Even if she did get close enough to talk to Draco, her friends would giggle and tease her. Raziel growled at them behind their backs as Draco pointed out random things. Only after clearing her thoughts did she realize he really wasn't pointing out anything important.

"That hallway leads somewhere. So does that one. Oh, that one does too." He stood at the top of the stairs and explained, pointing down each of the three hallways. Aisley and Zeena looked completely interested.

"That's amazing! Where are we staying Draco?" The raven practically cooed. It was starting to get on the red head's nerves.

"Down this hallway. Follow me ladies." Everyone walked down the right hallway. Raziel noticed her door was marked with an cursive looking 'RA' that glowed gold around the edges above the door knob. The other four rooms where unclaimed.

"Pick any room you want, except this one. This is Raziel's." The white-blonde explained, gesturing towards the door on his right. Zeena and Aisley nodded, each opening a random door. Immediately after, there was a high pitched squeal. The doors both slammed and small glowing letters appeared above the door knobs. Zeena had picked the one across from Raziel's and Aisley chose the one next to it.

Draco quickly grabbed Raziel's wrist and pulled her to follow him. He didn't say anything, the words were in his eyes. The red head dropped her boots and the two teenagers quickly ran down the hallway. Draco took a right, then a left, and another right. Raziel did her best to follow him, sometimes slipping on the tiled flooring. She started giggling to herself as the boy ahead of her would look back and grin.

"What are you doing Draco?" She yelled, taking a right too fast and sliding across the floor. Raz slid hard into the wall. Draco skidded to a stop, still wearing shoes, and turned to her.

"I believe I am giving you a tour." He answered, smirking. She glared at him, but laughed.

"Ok. Right. That was hardly a tour."

"Well, fine. In all honesty, your friends were driving me insane. And it's weird to see my cousin drooling over me. I'm all for the hot chicks hitting on me, but I seriously think that Zeena doesn't realize I'm related to her. First cousins. Non-dateable." He admitted, sitting down on the floor. Raziel slid down to the ground as well. She assumed they were no longer near the hallway of bedrooms, but she couldn't be sure.

"So, where are we?" Draco looked around. His smirk fell slightly.

"Um. I don't know."

"That's funny. Seriously, where are we?" Raz repeated.

"Seriously, I don't know." He copied her wording. "This hallway doesn't look familiar to me at all. I know I'm not lost though. I can't get lost in my own house."

"Draco. If this doesn't look familiar, then you're lost." The red head stood and knocked on doors. No one was answering, she wasn't really expecting them too. She just needed something to occupy her.

"Well fine. We're lost." Draco started opening doors, looking inside to see what was there. He figured that they were somewhere along the left side of the second floor. Closer to his bedroom.

"Very crafty Draco." Raziel said aloud by accident. The white-blonde turned and looked at her.

"What?" He questioned. The red head hid her blush by opening another door. Inside the room was a large bed, covered in a silver and green comforter. It looked similar to her room, but there was a large dresser, a desk, and a pair of double doors covered by sheer black curtains. On the dresser were several pictures that moved, waving and making faces. There was also a night-stand with a silver lamp and a green shade. Black robes were thrown over the couch along with a silver and green tie. They resembled a school uniform. Along the right wall was a tapestry of a silver snake. Someone looked under her arm.

"Hey! We found my room." Draco commented, amused. Raziel lifted her arm and Draco walked in. He flipped a switch on the inside wall and the room lit up. He also placed a silver weight in front of the door to prop it open.

Raziel was at a loss for words. She was amazed by this room. Not the decor as much as the size of it. Running her hands over the carvings in the wood, she walked around the room. She could do a cartwheel without hitting anything.

"How come it's so . . . big?" She asked. Draco turned to her, putting his robe and tie away. He looked around the room.

"I never really took notice before. I don't know. There are bigger rooms in this house. This isn't your normal, everyday town house ya' know." Raziel growled at him and turned away, looking at the double doors. It was a balcony. She fiddled with the handles before the door opened up. It was dark outside, but the moonlight allowed enough light for her to look around.

The grounds were beautiful. Draco's balcony looked out into the backyard. There was a huge greenhouse full of exotic flowers and fruits. It was adjacent to a patio with a tiled 'M' in the center. There was also a large pool with a huge deck that glittered.

"My mum charmed the deck so it would always glow so we could see. Any lights you see out there are charmed lanterns." Draco explained, walking up next to her. He placed his hands on the railing and leaned over. Raziel smiled. She had to admit, she liked the young boy's company. He was also a snooty prick, but she could be a frigid bitch.

"That's cool. We don't have a huge backyard. It's nice, but not big. Easy on the chores." She said. Draco looked at her, confused.

"Chores?"

"Yeah. I know _you_ don't do them. But I have to. Things like, dishes, laundry, the lawn." Raziel waved her in a dismissible fashion. Draco backed away.

"I thought you were a witch." He choked out.

"I am a witch."

"Are you a mudblood?" The blonde spat. Raziel turned to him and glared.

"What? No. I'm a witch. My father was a wizard, my mother a witch. You gonna treat me any differently if I was a mudblood though?" She snapped. Raziel walked up to him, raising her hand like she was ready to slap him. Draco pulled back, obviously afraid. Then he scowled at her.

"Don't threaten me." He warned. The red head growled at him, then turned away, doing the hair flip again. She stormed over to the far side of the balcony.

"Fine. I won't threaten you. I'll just stay over here. Or maybe I'll call Aisley and Zeena, go spend time with them. I'm sure they're worried about me, having run off like that. And here I was, starting to get along with my first London wizard." Raziel ranted, waving her hand around wildly. She was trying very hard to lay the guilt on him for pissing her off. Draco gave a 'hmph' and shrugged.

"First London wizard?" He asked moodily.

"Yes. First. I've never been to London before. Hell, I've never been out of Florida until today. I was _hoping_ it would be an enjoyable trip." She snapped. Draco felt a ping of guilt. Just a ping. He wasn't going to let a foreigner he barely knew get the better of him.

"It will be. You can go shopping, and site seeing, and all those other girly things."

"No, that's ok. I don't like shopping. If you haven't guessed, I'm not all that girly." Raziel explained herself. She pointed to her feet and her lip. Her toes wiggled under the socks. For some reason, this made both teenagers laugh.

"So what, you a lezzer?" Draco asked after regaining his breath. Raziel looked at him quizzically.

"Lezzer?"

"Um. You like girls?" He defined. The red head gagged to herself.

"No! Ew! I like guys. What about you? You do like girls right?" Draco nodded. "That's good. You don't look like one for butt sex." She giggled, laughing at her own comment. The white-blonde just shook his head. There were in a comfortable silence, sitting on opposite sides of the balcony. Raziel was just amazed they could end a conversation about anal sex peacefully.

She stared out at the backyard and sighed, content. They had been standing outside for about ten minutes when they heard their names called.

"Raziel!"

"Draco!"

"Raziel! Draco! Where are you two?" Raziel suddenly panicked. She was having fun just hanging out on the balcony, she forgot all about her friends.

"Crap." She groaned. Raz turned around and headed toward the balcony doors. Draco smirked.

"They're coming, aren't they?" He asked. The red head simply nodded. Draco got out of the deck chair he had accio'd from the backyard. The two walked into his room, Raz just sitting on his bed. She fell back into the soft cushiony comforter.

"I don't want them to come." The girl complained. She heard a chuckle and strained her neck to look over at Draco. He had closed the balcony doors and sat down on the couch.

"Check this room. The door is open." A voice ordered. Zeena walked into view, her face one of worry.

"Raziel! Draco! There you two are!" She exclaimed. Aisley appeared next to her. They didn't enter the room, however, stood just out of the entry way. The image they saw wasn't one they were hoping for. Raziel was sprawled out on Draco's bed and Draco was leaning causally on the couch with a dirty smirk on his face. Aisley narrowed her eyes at them.

"What were yall doing in here?" She asked, jealousy spilling out of her mouth. The red head grinned. She raised her head and spoke before Draco could.

"Draco and I just finished our fourth round of Get-To-Know-You-Sex. Oh goodness, it was amazing!" Raziel teased. Zeena's eyes grew wide and Aisley fumed.

"You what!" The blonde shrieked. Her red headed friend held her stomach and laughed.

"Payback for tickling me earlier. We weren't doing anything. I wanted to see the backyard and Draco said his room would have the best view. See." Raz pointed to the balcony doors, holding herself up with one elbow. Zee laughed nervously for being fooled.

"Alright. We're even. Anyways, Illy told us that dinner was ready. We came to get you and saw that your boots were just laying there. We tried your room, but there wasn't anyone in there. Then we just kinda . . . wandered." She explained. Raziel's stomach growled loudly and everyone looked at her.

"Dinner. Right. I'm looking forward to it." Raz hopped up and walked out of the room. Draco followed suit. However, on the way back to the ground floor, Aisley walked in between the white-blonde and the rust. She was being overprotective of something she didn't have. It amused Raziel. They reached the landing where the stairs led down into the fire place room. That is what Raz had dubbed it.

"I'll lead yall to the dining room. It's slightly confusing to get there from here." Draco explained, trotting down the stairs. Aisley shoved Raziel's boots into her chest and followed the white-blonde.

"Alright. Wait up." Raz called. She quickly slipped on her boots, struggling as she tried to zip her right one. And then the worst happened. Raziel hopped close towards the steps. She felt herself tipping forward. The red head tried to regain her balance, but it was too late. She started to fall down the stairs. Embarrassment washed over her and she prepared herself to hit the steps and topple down to the floor. She slammed her eyes shut. But she didn't hit the steps. Someone had caught her.

Raziel slowly opened one eye to see silver blue ones. She felt her face flush and she slammed her eyes shut for a different reason. It was a different kind of embarrassment this time.

"Thank you." She mouthed, opening her eyes. Draco nodded and helped her stand up. Zeena was giggling and Aisley was scowling, giving her the death glare. The red head's eyes grew wide and she tried as hard as she could to ignore the raven haired girl.

"Very crafty." Draco whispered in her ear as he passed Raziel to lead the group to the dining room. Raz simply blushed, shaking her head, and following everyone else.


	5. Summer in London

**Chapter 5: Summer in London**

The following month and a half was filled with shopping, site seeing, and a slight development of hatred from one of the American girls, to the another. And Draco had to be part of it all.

July 9th, evening:

"This dinner looks lovely." Raziel complimented, taking her spot at the giant dining table. It could easily sit twelve people comfortably, yet only five were seated there for dinner. Lucius ordered to have his dinner in his office. He refused to have any part of their 'girlish antics'. Narcissa smiled.

"Don't thank me dear. Thank the house-elves." She admitted. Raz had a feeling she wasn't ashamed of not being able to cook. Mrs. Malfoy was living the high life and she enjoyed it. Draco kicked her leg under the table and Raziel looked up.

"What?" She asked to everyone. Zeena just shook her head, while Aisley blushed for her. Raz looked down. A pool of creamy white chowder was settled in her lap, even more dripping off her spoon. It turned out that the red head hadn't been paying much attention.

"You're just accident prone, aren't you?" Draco teased. Raz blushed and tried to play it off as a joke.

"I was wondering why I couldn't taste anything." She said weakly. It was a failed attempt. No one was laughing.

The remainder of dinner was spent in silence. When desert was brought out, individual creme brulee, Aisley and Zeena cleared their throats.

"So, Aunt Narcissa, we were thinking that we could spend a lot of time tomorrow shopping. If you don't mind."The blonde suggested, resting her chin on her wrist, rocking her spoon back and forth. Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

"That sounds wonderful. I've been meaning to buy a new gown. Why don't you four children, escorted by Draco of course, go off on your own. I know that doesn't sound responsible, but as long as you're in wizarding London, the Malfoy name will keep you safe." Narcissa explained. She took a bite of creme brulee and smiled. Her white-blonde son choked back a groan by taking a long swig of his pumpkin juice.

"Yes. Shopping. What fun." He mumbled. Almost no one heard him. Almost. Raziel finished her desert and smirked at Draco. After everyone finished their deserts, Narcissa informed everyone that the house-elves would clean up, so there was no need to dispose of the dishes. This bothered the red head, having to do the dishes at home. But she got over it. Having nothing to say, and nothing to do, the three girls retired to their rooms.

Draco grabbed Raziel's arm before she entered her room. She leaned into him so he could whisper something.

"You're going to save me from the shopping, aren't you?" He begged.

"Even if it means that Aisley hates me?" The rust asked back. Draco nodded. In reply, Raziel just waved her hand in his face and chuckled, going to her room.

July 14th, afternoon:

Raziel and Draco lagged as far behind as they possibly could without being yelled at. It was the fifth day that Aisley and Zeena wanted to shop. Apparently, they just couldn't get enough. They had been in almost every shop in Diagon Alley at least three times, and yet, the two peppier witches always found something new in each.

"C'mon you guys! Hurry up! We want to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions again!" Zeena called to her two friends behind her. Raz just rolled her eyes, hands in her pockets. She had ditched the peppy girl act and was now wearing baggy army pants and a black cami. Her red hair was pulled back into a simply ponytail. The only make-up she wore was simply eye-shadows and a clear lip gloss. Draco walked beside her, clad in baggy black pants and a white wife-beater. Over that, he wore an emerald button shirt with silver buttons. The were opened and the shirt flared around him.

"Yeah. We're coming. You go in, we'll catch up!" The rust yelled to her friends. The white-blonde smirked.

"Ditching them again?"

"You know it." The two teenagers lagged behind even slower, almost coming to a complete stop. Raz stood on her tip-toes, watching the blonde and the raven enter the clothing store. Draco and his companion side-stepped quickly into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

After several hours, Raziel put back the copy of Quidditch Throughout The Ages and walked over to Draco. He was drooling over the new brooms.

"Just buy one already." She stated. The white-blonde jumped when she spoke, caught off guard.

"Unlike you might think, I'm not a heavy spender." With this new found knowledge, Raziel grabbed his belt-loop and dragged him backwards out of the store.

"Then you don't need to waste mouth water over it then." She snapped. The red head was having too much fun teasing Draco. She didn't notice where she was walking. Raziel walked face first into a pair of boobs, due to the fact that she was leaning forward to pull Draco.

"Where were you two!" Zeena shouted, throwing her arms in the air. Attached to her arms were two bags each. She had, yet again, found something to buy. Instead of making up an excuse, Raz simply pointed behind her.

"In there." She let go of the male in their group and he turned around. He met angry glares.

"Why do you keep ditching us!" Aisley yelled. Her arms lacked bags. Once again, she was being over possessive of something she didn't have.

"We didn't ditch yall. We walked into the shop, but we couldn't find you. So we decided to come here instead." The white-blonde lied. It was practically the same lie they had been using since their first visit to Diagon Alley, but for some reason, Aisley believe Draco. For being one of the smartest witches at Bullion University, the raven wasn't being very intelligent. Aisley hooked her bagless arm with Draco's, who took Raziel's for safety. Zeena skipped over and hooked her arm in Aisley's other. The four, although two of them went unwillingly, walked down the alley to continue that day of shopping.

July 19th, evening:

Narcissa's son had become good friends with her niece's red headed friend entering the second week of her stay. The two of them were asleep on the couch in the family room, Draco's head laying on Raziel's lap. He was curled up into a fetal position, his left arm hanging lazily off the couch. The red head was sitting slightly, using several pillows to prop her up comfortably. Her left arm was resting cautiously over Draco's shoulders. Tucked between her leg and the arm of the couch was a thick book, while lying on the floor was another.

Both teenagers had been reading, nothing more, while the other two girls were out site-seeing. Apparently, Raziel feigned sickness. Narcissa's son wished to keep her company, as the house was still foreign to her. Mrs. Malfoy smiled as she lay a blanket over her sleeping son and his friend.

Just then, giggles were heard. Narcissa hurried out of the family room to warn the girls to be quiet.

"Good evening Mrs. Malfoy," greeted Aisley. She curtseyed. The female Malfoy bowed her head in reply. She placed a finger to her lips and led the raven and blonde to the family room.

"They fell asleep. Please don't make too much noise. However, if you'd like, you two can spend the night down here with them." Aisley peered over the back of the couch and bit her bottom lip hard. She was trying not to scream. Her best friend in the entire world, besides Zeena, was unknowingly stealing the boy she liked away. Raziel wasn't one to notice, but Draco had a crush on her. Aisley had tried to tell her, but her red headed friend simply told her 'We have a lot in common and I'm just his friend. I'm like another guy to him.' Aisley just shook her head and grunted angrily before slamming the door and storming off to her room.

"What are they both reading?" Zeena asked, sitting down on the love-seat. She placed her bags next to the chair. The raven pried the book out from its captivity of the couch.

"Another Quidditch book. Draco was reading one too." Aisley answered. She tossed both books at the foot of the couch and slumped over to the blonde. The two fell asleep, falling over on one another.

July 31st, morning:

"Wake up! Everyone, wake up!" Zeena shouted, running down the hallway. She pounded on Raziel's door and on Aisley's. Two teenage girls poked their heads out, hair messy and eyes barely open. Aisley even had black smudges in the corners of her eyes from eyeliner.

"What the _fuck_ do you want! It's too damn early to be awake! It had better be fucking good!" Raziel growled. She was not a morning person. She glared at Zeena. Her friend was bright and perky, being already dressed and made-up. Her bright blue eyes sparkled.

"I made breakfast."

"OH MY GOD!" A door was slammed and Zee jumped. Her smile fell slightly. She turned to Aisley.

"You want to have breakfast with Draco? I woke him up already." The blonde offered. The raven woke up a little more.

"Draco? Really? How did he act?"

"Like Raziel. Only, he didn't slam his door. He actually accepted the offer." Aisley smiled and ran back into her room. She quickly threw on a robe and washed her face. When she opened the door, she looked much more presentable. The two giggled to themselves as they made their way to the dining room for breakfast.

Draco was sitting at the table already, leaning his head in one hand. His hair was messy, but attractive. He was wearing only a pair of silk black lounge pants. For a fourteen year old, his body was toned and built well. From Quidditch, he'd explained. His silver blue eyes didn't hold their shine, but he was also drifting in and out of sleep.

"Good morning Draco." Aisley greeted sweetly. He grunted to her in reply. The raven took a seat next to him and gave herself a plate of pancakes and eggs. She was enjoying herself when the person she didn't want to see walked in.

Raziel was still wearing her pajamas, which consisted of plaid lounge pants and a black cami. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and fuzzy black slippers covered her feet. She slumped down in the chair on the right of Draco. The red head groaned and laid down on the table, pushing her plate and cup away with her arm.

"Raziel, that's rude." Aisley snapped. She was replied with a middle finger and a muffled 'Fuck you'. The white-blonde boy chuckled into his palm. His black haired friend glared at his red haired.

"I guess none of us but Zeena are morning people." He observed vocally, closing his eyes and laughing.

August 11th, evening:

There were two weeks left until the Quidditch World Cup. Lucius had vaguely informed his niece and her friends, as well as Draco, that they were staying in the Top Box. They were also warned to be on their best behavior or he wouldn't hesitate to hurt them.

"Don't worry, my father wouldn't harm any of you." Draco explained after his father had left. The three girls looked horrified.

"So, what are we supposed to wear?" Zeena asked randomly. Leave it to her to bring up the subject of clothing. The white-blonde shrugged.

"I'm sure that Mum will tell us soon."

"What if we have to wear something formal?" Aisley blurted out. Raziel's eyes grew wide.

"Formal? As in gowns? And foofy hair? And . . . glitter!" The red head shrieked. Dressing to impress was one thing, but dressing in formal attire to watch a Quidditch game? Insane. "No way. There is no way I am wearing a frilly gown with lace and glitter and sequins. I will dress in a business suit then, but I refuse to let the wind flow freely between my legs!"

The tomboy stormed out of the room. The prep and intellectual turned to look at each, debating whether or not they should chase after her. Draco answered for them. He jumped over the back of the couch and ran out of the parlor. Raziel was stomping up the stairs.

"Raz! Wait!" He shouted. The red head stopped and turned around, hand on the railing.

"What?" She snapped.

"Hey. Don't get bitchy with me alright?" She sighed and nodded, sitting down on the steps. Draco sat next to her and pat her shoulder.

"Sorry. I just, don't like being girly. Whatsoever." Raz explained.

"You don't have to overreact. Do you do that often?"

"Sometimes. Depends on the topic. That one I don't like." The two laughed and Draco move his arm around her shoulder. She didn't take it as anything other then a friendly, comforting gesture. However, an onlooker did.

"STOP IT RAZIEL! YOU'RE MAKING ALL MY EFFORTS SEEM LIKE THEY ARE NOTHING! JUST STOP IT!" Aisley screamed, waving her arms wildly and running up the stairs, causing Draco and Raziel to scoot against the railings.

"What the . . . ?" Draco trailed off, staring at the raven storming away. Raz just laughed.

"She thinks you like me. And that I'm stealing her from you." The red head explained. Draco laughed, hiding his flushed cheeks behind his shirt sleeve.

"Yeah. Right. Me, like you?" He scoffed. For some reason, she felt a twinge of pain in her stomach.

"Ouch. My pride." Raz joked.

"Well, the tournament should prove to be . . . interesting." The white-blonde declared, standing up. He offered the red head his hand, but she refused.

"Yep. It sure will."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is slightly longer because it covers a month. I'm not entirely sure if Draco even lives in London, but I am too lazy to actually find out. And yes, Draco does have some feelings for Raziel.**  



	6. Disputes on Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter. I only own the characters that don't look familiar to you. Raziel, Zeena, Aisley, and Bullion University. Can this disclaimer count for every other chapter, here on out?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Disputes on Arrival**

The Malfoy house was a complete chaos zone on the morning of the 25th. Three of the five people going were dragged out of bed, literally. Zeena dragged Aisley out of bed, Lucius dragged Draco, and with much difficulty, Narcissa pulled Raziel out of her tangle of bed sheets. She kicked and whined, almost kicking Mrs. Malfoy in the face. She was the last remaining person to be woken up.

"Draco! Help me!" Narcissa whined. The house-elves had failed to wake up the sleeping red head. Zeena and Aisley had failed to wake up their fellow classmate. Even Lucius tried to wake her, but he failed as well. While he did manage to get her out of bed, Raziel simply got up and walked back. It was as if she had charmed the bed to call her back, no matter what. The white-blonde wizard leaned against the doorframe, laughing at his mother and friend.

"Mum. Stop. That's not going to wake her up." Draco said. Narcissa let go of Raziel's ankles and she let go of the bed frame. His mother didn't notice, but she had been holding onto the rungs of the head board.

"How do you know?" The white-blonde witch snapped. Her son walked over and sat on the bed, almost practically sitting on top of her.

"Many days of shopping. Zeena showed me. They had to get her up somehow." He slowly ran his fingers to right above her hips, hovering there slightly, "And by the way. She's not asleep." With that said, Draco attacked her sides with his fingers. At first, she didn't react. Eventually however, she quickly turned around and sat up, scooting away from her assailant's fingers. Raziel narrowed her eyes at Draco.

"Not nice."

"Eh, you wouldn't get up. We had to take drastic measures. I mean, c'mon Raziel. Even my _father_ couldn't get you out of that bed." The white-blonde explained. His red headed friend blushed.

"Sorry." Then her eyes got wide, "Oh my god! Everyone, out!" Without even asking, everyone shuffled out. Raziel flipped out of bed. She tore off her pajamas, literally running to her bathroom naked. Raz quickly showered. Turning off the hot water, steam making it difficult to breathe, she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She was drying her hair with another. Out of habit, she looked up.

"What! Draco! Get out!" The rust shouted, throwing her hair towel at him. He caught it and smirked. Oh, that smirk freaked Raziel out. She glared at him.

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"Because. You're perfectly decent. I didn't know you were taking a shower though. You almost ready?" The wizard asked. Raz turned around, holding the towel securely. She was rummaging around her drawers, looking for something to wear. She turned her head, her hair falling to one side, making her look extremely attractive. Even though her hair was tangled from drying it, she still looked amazing in Draco's eyes. He quickly shook his head.

"Ok. So you're dressed all casually." A tone of relief was laced in her words. She pulled out a black tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. Then she dug around and pulled out a pair of black underwear and a matching black bra. Draco's eyes widened. Raziel simply laughed and walked over to him seductively. He didn't want to stare, but he couldn't help it. The towel was dangerously low on her chest, the tops of her breasts peaking out. The red head looked at him, eye level. She leaned forward, her two colored eyes full of, _some emotion._

"Out." Raziel ordered. She used two fingers and pushed the white-blonde backwards. He stumbled out of the room, falling on his rump. The American temptress shut the door with her foot, letting go of her towel and grabbing her wand. She whispered a locking charm and got dressed.

Waves of guilt were attacking her mind. It was her fault that they were probably running late for the Cup. It was her fault that Aisley was on the verge of hating her because of Draco. Raziel put up as many mental barriers as she could, grabbing a knapsack/purse and filling it with wizarding money. She figured she'd need it for, something.

"Raziel! C'mon! We're taking a carriage!" Zeena shouted through the door. Raz opened it and grinned. Zee was dressed in a pair of low rider jeans and a button up shirt. The shirt however, was tied in a bow right above her bellybutton.

"Alright. Let's go. I'm ready."

The five of them piled into a carriage, drawn by thoroughbred stallions. Inside the carriage, it was enchanted to be bigger then it looked. There was a section for Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy to sit at, and a section for the four children. Draco and Raziel sat on one side, with Zeena and Aisley on the other. It reminded the red head of a muggle limousine. The raven glared daggers at her. Raz was on the verge of snapping. She had enough of it.

"OK. Aisley. Listen to me. I don't like Draco. He's a friend to me. OK? We get along, and like the same things. That doesn't mean I have romantic feelings for him. Please stop hating me!" The red head begged, falling to her knees on the carriage floor. Aisley narrowed her eyes at her ex-friend.

"You're lying. Either that, or you're in denial." Oh god. There was no getting through to her. Raz growled.

"I don't like her Aisley." Draco said suddenly. Again, Raz felt that obnoxious twinge of pain in her chest. She wasn't in denial. She didn't like the younger wizard. That would be weird if she did. But, did Draco have to be in denial?

"That's a lie too. I'm not stupid. I am a girl. And I am smart. And I do have common sense. You like her Draco. Why else would you spend so much time with her?"

"Um. Because she's my friend? Because she's my cousin's friend? Because we get along? I don't know Aisley. I always thought that when people get along, and that they are friend, that the hang out. I'm sorry, please correct me if I'm wrong. I don't like shopping. I'm not a girl Aisley!" The white-blonde fumed, standing up. His head slammed against the ceiling and he immediately sat back down, cursing in pain. Raz pulled out her wand and whispered a spell to make the swelling go down slightly. It wouldn't make the bruise that would form disappear, but it would make it less noticeable.

Aisley was trying to hold back her tears. The boy she liked just yelled at her. Basically defending Raziel. Maybe she was overreacting, but she didn't really care. She was mad at her former friend for unknowingly stealing Draco from her. The raven let out a deep sigh. Raz was trying to get Draco to calm down so she could inspect the bump on his head. Back at the University, witches were expected to learn how to heal. Aisley never got the best marks in that class, but Raziel did. In fact, while she may have been the smartest in their year, their red headed friend was the strongest. Zeena was just as strong, but she was, well, an air-head. Aisley sat back against the carriage seat, slouching.

The rest of the ride there was spent in complete silence. Draco was mad at Aisley. Aisley was mad at Raziel. Raziel just didn't want to deal with it. And Zeena was confused beyond belief. On more then one occasion, she tried to speak, but was met with angry glares. Soon, the carriage pulled to a stop.

"What? Are we there already?" Aisley asked, breaking the silence. She turned around and looked out one of the windows. Sure enough, they were at the campgrounds for the Cup. From the looks of it, they weren't that crowded yet.

"How did we get there so fast?" Zee wondered.

"Ever heard of the Knight Bus?" All eyes turned to Draco.

"No." Three girls answered in union. This caused the wizard to laugh.

"Well, it's this magical bus, kind of like a muggle double decker bus. But it moves really fast and takes you basically anywhere you want to go. However, it's really, well, really uncomfortable. The same magic is applied to this carriage, but since it's only traveling in wizard areas, there's no need for the shakiness." He explained. His American friends nodded.

The carriage door was pulled open and Draco climbed out. Then he held out his hand. Raziel took it as he helped her down. Before it was taken as an act of romance, he offered his hand to each other girl that stepped out. The elder Malfoys walked to stand next to the teenagers.

"We'll call you back tonight when we need you, alright Brandon?" Lucius ordered to the carriage driver. He nodded and the carriage sped off. Then his wife took his arm and they walked towards the stadium. He waved his other hand for the children to follow him. Raziel was in complete awe. The grounds were full of tents and souvenir stands. People were everywhere. Some were dressed in their teams colors, other were running around, chasing other people. Little kids were playing with action figures that moved without anyone touching them. The toys even went as far as miniature brooms that allowed the riders to hover slightly above the ground.

"WOW!" Zeena exclaimed. She was bouncing up and down. "Look at all the hot wizards!" Aisley quickened her pace to walk next to her blonde friend. Raziel looked around briefly. She had to admit, there were some hot wizards. One stood out to her in particular. He had shaggy black hair that fell messily into his eyes. He was tall and skinny, but she could tell that there was some muscles to him. He was wearing glasses, but for some reason, it just increased his attractiveness.

"Yeah. There are a lot of hot wizards." She said in a daze. The boy she was eyeing turned around. Their gazes locked for a short moment. He had shocking green eyes, much like one of hers. And then he smiled at her. Raz felt a blush creep up on cheeks so she turned her head away quickly. The group she was with was ahead of her by a few steps. She didn't know that she had stopped walking. A hand rested on her shoulder. Raziel whipped around.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The boy with green eyes apologized. She let the blush come.

"Oh. That's alright. Um, do you need something?" The red head asked, unsure what she should say. He laughed nervously.

"I'm Harry." The boy introduced. He held out his hand. She took it.

"I'm Raziel. Pleased to meet you." Raz smiled.

"I take it that you're not from around here."

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Accent." The two laughed. Apparently, no one had noticed that she wasn't with them anymore. It hurt her a little.

"So . . . " She drew out the word, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"How old are you?" Raziel was a little taken aback by the question. She really wasn't expecting that.

"I'm 17. You? You look 17-ish." It was now Harry's turn to look taken aback. He chuckled.

"No, no no. I'm 14." The grin that Raz had been wearing fell slightly. Why did she always attract the young ones? Suddenly, she felt another hand on her shoulder.

"Raziel, thank Merlin. We thought that you got lost in the crowd. I . . ." Draco trailed off. The red head turned to look at her friend. He was glaring daggers at Harry.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." They greeted each other with such a poisonous tone. Raziel backed up slightly, so she could watch both boys.

"Did you lure Raz away?" The white-blonde accused.

"No. She looked familiar so I walked over here and introduced myself. What, is she your little slut?" The raven boy spat back. Suddenly, their female counterpart spoke.

"I am not a slut! How dare you! I don't know your past or your relationship but please, Keep me out of it. I will not be insulted like that!" Raziel shouted, glaring at both of them. Harry's evil glare fell.

"I'm sorry Raziel. It's just that Malfoy's notorious around Hogwarts for being a slight, play boy." He apologized. She continued to glare at him.

"Don't talk to her Potter." With that said, Draco placed his arm in the small of Raz's back, leading her away from Harry. She wasn't really angry. Just, really, really hurt.

"I'm not a slut . . . "The red head mumbled. She was honestly, still a virgin. Raz didn't act it, she could be quite the flirt, but pure, untainted blood ran through her veins. No one needed to know that though. Draco moved his arm from the small of her back, up around her shoulders.

"Don't mind him Raziel. He just thinks he's so high and mighty because he's The-Boy-Who-Lived." He was just trying to cheer her up. It was kind of working. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a feeling that she was starting to like Draco. They just hung out so often, and so much, that, well, it was inevitable. She sighed.

"Alright. C'mon! Let's go! Please? Pretty please? I want to watch the game!" The red head begged, running in front the wizard. She bounced up and down. Her sudden change in emotion bothered Draco slightly. Only slightly.

"Calm down. The match isn't until tonight. Father has business with someone so he brought us along early. There's not a lot to see, so . . . wanna check out the stands?"

"What about Zeena and Aisley? And Aisley's hatred of me." Raziel brought up. Draco's face fell. He really, didn't like Aisley.

"We can give her something to really you for." He suggested. Raz's eyes grew big.

"What!" Draco laughed. He actually held his stomach and laughed.

"I was kidding."

"Oh. OK." The two walked towards the stadium. The entire walk there, Draco debated whether or not to replace his arm on Raziel's shoulders. He voted no.

* * *

**A/N: Um . . . there was something very important that I was going to tell you. Um . . . Raziel doesn't hate Harry. Also, I'm pretty sure that the entire wizarding world would know of the famous Harry Potter, but for the sake of my story and my plot, Voldemort's reign was only really known in Europe. **

** Raziel does have some feelings for Draco. Like, he's like a brother to her, but a little bit more. And just to clarify time range, it's been over a month that they've spent together, so feelings would've developed. I just didn't want yall to think that it was instantaneous. Sorry for the long A/N, I just wanted to clear some things up/ give you a piece of my mind.  
**


	7. Unexpected Affections & The GoldenSnitch

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Affections & The Golden Snitch**

"So, what do you think of Harry?" Draco asked as they neared the stadium. Raz walked with her hands in her pockets, messing with some of the fuzz on the inside. She was only half paying attention to the white-blonde wizard. So many interrogating like questions raced through her mind.

"Why is he called The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Raziel asked suddenly. Draco didn't look at her, just forward at the ground.

"You don't know?"

"Obviously I don't. Otherwise, I don't think I would've asked that question." The rust snapped.

"Well, about thirteen years ago, Harry Potter was attacked by the greatest wizard anyone has ever seen. Lord Voldemort. He was strong, powerful, and feared. However, he was slightly . . . evil. As you might say. He believed that only purebloods should be allowed to be wizards. Mudbloods and half-bloods, along with Muggles, should perish. Lord Voldemort attacked Harry and his parents. He killed both of them, but the curse backfired on Harry and sent the Lord into hiding. That's about it." The wizard explained, though only in a whisper. Raziel thought on it.

"Oh. Never heard of him. Well, briefly. I think. I don't know. Can't say for sure." She waved her hand dismissively. "But more importantly, do you agree with his views Draco?" This time, they stopped walking. Raz stared at her friend with intense eyes. He stared back. Silver blue met brown and green.

"I plead the fifth." He said simply. Draco began walking again, hands in his pockets, a scowl on his brow. The red head just shrugged. Mudbloods, half-bloods, purebloods. It didn't matter to her. A witch was a witch and a wizard was a wizard. She skipped a step to catch up with the young Malfoy.

The two walked up to the guards that were positioned at the gate. Draco told them who he was and they stepped aside immediately. He explained that his father had ties with the men standing at the doors, so he had access to almost everything on the grounds, including the stands. Draco grabbed Raz's hand and they sped towards one of the stairs leading to the seats.

"Slow down. I don't run as fast as you." The red head whined. Older, yes. Taller, slightly. Faster, definitely not. She clutched at her side as the two of them ran further up the stands. No one had been allowed to enter yet, so everything was vacated. Down on the pitch, the teams were stretching and circling on their brooms, practicing for the big game that night.

After reaching a section near the middle of the risers, Draco sat down. He leaned back against the seats, propping his feet up on the metal below him. Raziel just sat next to his arms.

"Lovely view, wouldn't you say?" He commented, sweeping his hand out in front of him. He was using his typical cocky behavior. Raz just rolled her eyes. A slight breeze blew past them, sending small shivers down her spine. She was clad in only a tank top. Draco didn't notice her shiver.

"Eh. It's ok. I don't see much but the other side of the stadium. But yes, lovely." The red head replied sarcastically. Draco chuckled to himself.

"Real witty."

He scooted over, so his head was in between her legs. Both arms were propped up on her thighs. She laughed.

"Comfy?" She questioned. He answered with a goofy grin, much different then his smirk. Draco was looking up at her and she was looking down at him. Without thinking, Raziel bent over and kissed Draco on his lips. Her eyes were closed and the kiss was upside down, but she really wasn't thinking. The wizard just stared at the girl above him, wide eyed, as her soft lips pressed against his. Slowly, he closed his eyes as the kiss progressed. It was still soft, and full of uncertainty however. He raised a hand, placing it on her cheek, his fingers gently massaging a spot right above her ear. She sighed into the kiss.

"Hey!" shouted a voice, breaking both kissers from the action. They glanced at each other before looking to their left. A tall man with glasses and balding red hair was walking over to them. He looked angry.

"What do you two think you were doing up here?" He demanded. Draco narrowed his eyes at him while Raziel blushed.

"I'm so sorry sir. We didn't mean for it to happen. It was all just random, honestly. We came here because there wasn't a lot to do at the grounds. I apologize. We'll be leaving right away." The red head explained, grabbing Draco's hand. The two of them started running down the stands, jumping from bleacher to bleacher. All the while, both laughing insanely as they reached the entrance.

The white-blonde wizard breathed heavily, leaning over and putting his hands on his knees. Raziel just paced back and forth, her hands resting on her head, as she steadied her breathing.

"That . . . was . . . fun." Draco said in between breaths. She just nodded, taking another big gulp of air. When they had finally regained their composure, they stared at each other.

"Draco, about what happened . . . " Raziel began. She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't even sure what had happened.

"So, you do fancy me then?" He asked, half joking, half serious. The red head merely nodded.

"I don't know what came over me. I mean, I do like you and all, but I'm like, 17, and you're not, and Aisley's mad about you, and I can't do that to her, and it really was random, and I leave soon after the tournament, and -" Her words were cut off when a pair of lips were pressed against hers. She tried to protest, mumbling her words into his mouth, but failed miserably. He was insistent on kissing her. Raziel just gave in.

"_RAZIEL ZAKIREE ANAGAR! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I DON'T LIKE HIM MY ASS! YOU LITTLE BITCH!_" shrieked the voice of Aisley Ruth Sandz. The red head pushed off against Draco who stumbled backwards. He looked at her with a confused glance before following her fearful gaze. An extremely enraged girl marched over, her green eyes roaring with jealousy. He flinched slightly.

"I can explain everything Aisley! Please, don't kill me!" Raziel begged. One of the raven's hands hung close to her wand in her pant's pocket. She really wanted to hex her once again, ex-friend.

"Oh, I really want to." she spat.

"Listen, Aisley. I lied. I do fancy Raziel. Ok? It wasn't her fault. I kissed her. Not the other way around. I swear." Draco interjected suddenly. Both girls looked at him. One in hurt, one in shock and thankfulness. Aisley couldn't find anything to say. She had caught her love interest and her ex-friend kissing. She had also just been rejected.

"Whatever. C'mon. Your mom and dad want us. We're not staying over night, but they sent up a tent anyways." The raven announced, holding her gaze down. Then she turned on her heel and walked off, back in the direction of the tent. Draco relaxed slightly. He turned to Raziel, only to see a few tears fall down her cheeks. He felt panicked. Draco didn't comfort people!

"Don't cry." He suggested, doing his best to help. Raz just looked at him, her eyes glossy with more tears to come.

"She hates me. She'll never forgive me. Oh god, Aisley hates me!" She buried her face in her hands. Draco winced as he waited for more tears to come. They didn't however. Raziel took a deep breath and lowered her palms, wiping the tears away as well. She wasn't going to cry. Aisley and her had fought over worse things. They would both get over it. She looked to Draco.

"C'mon. Let's go to the tent." The two walked in the direction that Aisley had just been heading.

"Your middle name is Zakiree?" The white-blonde asked as they made their way through the crowds. The red head shot daggers at him.

"Shove it." She demanded. Draco put up his hands in defense.

"Jeez, alright. Testy, testy." Both teens laughed, but for different reasons. They walked the rest of the way to the tent in silence, not wanting to bring up the topic of the kiss.

* * *

Zeena was waiting outside the tent when Aisley returned. She was about to greet her friend with a smile when she noticed several tears falling from beneath the raven's glasses. 

"Aisley? Are you OK?" Asked the blonde. Her friend stopped walking and watched as she quickly wiped away the tears falling from her eyes. She sniffed.

"I'm fine. I think Draco and Raziel are coming." The raven declared, her voice a little less than shaky. Apparently, something bad had happened to make her cry. Zee was going to find out. Draco and Raziel walked up to the tent. It was cream colored with golden trim. There was a canopy above the entrance that had several gold tassels hanging from the edges in a sort of fringe. A dark green carpet was rolled out into the entrance of the tent.

"What did you do to Aisley?" Zeena immediately asked them upon their arrival. Raziel just shrugged and walked inside the tent. Draco was left to explain why their friend was in tears.

The inside of the tent was a more, rugged version of the Malfoy Manor. There was no tile, but very elegant carpeting. It was enchanted, much like the carriage, to be bigger on the inside than the outside looked. Directly ahead over her was a lavish sitting area with a couch and love seat. They were the same ivory-white color as the tent material. To her left was a raised section where there were more couches. To her right was an enclosed dining room, complete with a chandelier. A see through magical barrier separated the two rooms. On the other side of the sitting room was an opaque magical barrier and a door with the letters "LM" and "NM" over the door handle.

Shocking, even for her, there was an elaborate staircase that led to an apparent second floor. She looked up and noticed a golden railing. Curiosity getting the better of her, she climbed up the stairs. A huge loft was the second floor, looking down onto the sitting area. There were also four futons in random places around the floor. If they were to stay the night, she assumed those would've been their beds. A small ledge was around the entire 'top floor', separated by the golden railing. There was large window was directly opposite the bedding. A dark figure was sitting on the ledge, looking out the window.

"Aisley . . ." Raziel said softly. Her friend turned to her with a tear-streaked face. She tried to scowl, but it was useless. The red head crept along the ledge and sat down across from her friend. Their toes touched.

"You don't have to apologize." The raven said suddenly. Of course, that had been exactly what Raz was planning on doing, but she didn't expect Aisley to object.

"Alright, I won't. But you know I am. Anyways, there are other guys out there. Like this supposedly famous Harry Potter. You know how to like the popular ones. . ." She gave a weak smile, which was returned with an equally as weak smile. They laughed silently to themselves as their two other friends walked in. Draco immediately looked up and smirked.

"Come down here my two angels!" He joked. Raziel laughed. Though he didn't know it, Draco had just made a reference to a muggle movie. Knowing they might get in trouble, but not really caring, the two American 'angels' jumped down from the ledge. Raz braced herself for the blow, but was surprised when she landed on something soft. Aisley landed on the couch.

"You know, you're heavy. Get. Off." A white-blonde wizard coughed. His red head love interest was now straddling his waist as he was lying down on the plush carpet. He wanted her to move for more then one reason. The first being that she was in fact, heavy, even for her tiny frame. The second reason was that he was enjoying this position very much and he didn't want to have the other females notice his current state of happiness. Raziel swung one leg over him and joined Aisley on the couch. She sat on her lap and threw her legs over Zeena's. Before the blonde had a chance to protest, Draco's parents entered the tent.

"We're going to be heading towards the stadium later tonight, but before the other guests are allowed in." Lucius explained, taking a seat on the love seat. Narcissa merely stood at his side. "Depending on how things unfold, we might be spending the night here." With that, the two elder Malfoys retired to their room, leaving the teenagers to their own devices until later that night.

Raziel could hardly contain her excitement.

* * *

"Grab the Snitch! Grab the Snitch! Grab the Snitch!" The red head shouted, watching as Ireland's seeker sped by after a fleck of gold. She was sitting on her hands as to not make rude gestures. Raz had already gotten in trouble for jumping up and angrily cursing the opposing team when they knocked one of the chasers off their broom. 

Draco laughed at her. She was truly enjoying this. Before she could jump up again at what she thought was a foul call, he grabbed her hand. Raziel froze, but sat down. He placed her hand on the armrest, then moved his on top of hers, still holding it. A shade of pink tinted her cheeks as she flipped her hand to hold his. No glares where shot their way, no shouts from Aisley. This was OK.

They spent the entire match like that, holding hands, except when Raziel jumped up to cheer in victory. Her team, Ireland, had won. Draco was surprised that Potter hadn't made a comment as the boy walked by during the game. However, he didn't think that the Gryffindor even noticed. Too bad. He wanted to gloat the fact that he had her and not him.

"That was amazing!" The girl on his mind exclaimed. She threw up her hands and sat back down in the cushiony seat. Then she laughed to herself. It was worth it. All the fighting, all the shopping, all the cleaning. It was all worth that match. Even when Draco and her held hands. Of course now, they weren't. She wanted to, as did he, but they knew better now they were under a watchful eye of Aisley.

"Yeah. It was. Too bad Bulgaria lost." Zeena said with a bit of disappointment. Anyone's guess was that since Viktor Krum had lost, he was upset, and therefore, so was Zee. At the beginning of the match, when he flew out, she squeaked. He was attractive and she had fallen. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy walked up to the group.

"Come on children. Lucius is going to talk to the Minister. He wants me to escort you all to the tent." Narcissa said. The four teenagers got up, though with a little bit of defiance, and followed Draco's mother out of the top box. None of them wanted to admit it, but they were beat.

As soon as they reached the tent, after trudging upstairs, Raziel collapsed onto one of the futons. Her friends followed suit, claiming their own beds. Draco fell next to Raziel.

"This is my bed." She claimed. With effort, he shrugged. She slapped his arm, causing a weak laugh to emit from both of them. Glares were shot at them.

"Shut up. Sleep." Aisley ordered, yawning in the middle of her words. Raziel closed her eyes and gladly welcomed sleep. She was almost asleep, as quick as it came, when fingers brushed against her hand above the pillow. Grinning, the red head laced her last two fingers with the white-blonde wizard next to her as they both drifted off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to those of you who wanted a long, description of the Cup. I was lazy, and tired. Also I apologize for the sudden rush of Draco and Raziel's feeling. But it's my story, and kisses _CAN_ to wonders.**  



	8. Too Close, Too Fast, Too Soon

**Chapter 8: Too Close, Too Fast, Too Soon**

The distinct smell of smoke attacked Raziel's senses. It was driving her mad. She had a sensitive nose and obscure smells gave her horrible headaches and sneezing fits. She rubbed her eyes and grumbled. Her subconscious was racing, only increasing the dull pounding at her temple region.

_Why is there smoke? What's burning? Where is it coming from? Who started the fire? When did the fire start? ARGH! Curse the being who started a fire and decided to give me a massive headache. I will personally curse them for their . . . their . . . I will personally curse them._ Despite the fact that Draco was lying next to her, she had managed to flip around moodily without waking him. Her head was killing her. Raziel sat up and rubbed her temples before dragging her tired body to the staircase. She happened to glimpse up, out the window, and her headache was suddenly forgotten.

"Guys! Get up! Now! People are attacking the campsite!" The witch ran to all her friends, shaking them violently. "Get up!"

"Wha . . . Raziel . . . What time is it?" Mumbled Aisley. She rubbed her eyes and sat up groggily. Zeena followed suit, as did Draco, though he was more asleep then anyone else at the time. Their red headed friend was sitting on the edge of her futon, face slowly losing its color. Zee, being the only one who didn't mind being woken up, looked out the window. A sharp intake of air caused glances to shoot towards the blonde.

"F . . . f . . . f . . . fire!" She squeaked. Outside, smoke plumes scattered the campgrounds. Fires blazed all around. People were running around screaming, babies were crying, men were shouting directions and orders to those who weren't running. A group of around twenty people, dressed in black, hooded robes with white face masks marched around the chaos. They held out their wands and cursed people who got in their path. Draco took action for the three females in the tent.

"I'll try and find my father. If I can't find him, I'll come back here and we'll take the carriage back to the manor." He declared, grabbing his wand and a robe. When he made it to the landing before the staircase, he turned around.

"Raziel, if they come here I want you three to make a run for the woods. Got it?"

"But . . ."

"Got it!" He asked again, with a tone of authority in his voice. Raz nodded. With that, Draco ran down the stairs and out into the fray.

"Why can't we just Apparate home?" Aisley suggested. The two other witches had come and sat on Raziel's futon. She scowled at her.

"We can't."

"Why not?" The raven scowled back. Zeena spoke up.

"Because then we'd be leaving him here without anyway of returning. Well, besides the carriage. See, here in England, witches and wizards have to be 17 before they can obtain an Apparating license so they can legally Apparate. Might I remind you that my cousin is only 14?" Aisley looked to the floor while Raziel crossed her arms at the mini-victory.

During the middle of her gloating, the tent entrance blasted open. A single hooded man stepped through the charred remains of the front entry way. He gave a quick scan of the tent before walking forward. The three girls fell to the floor and crawled to the back of the tent. They had never been in a truly dangerous situation, no matter how difficult Kombat Training was back at Bullion. All feelings of pride, honor, courage, and power were instantly dissipated as the man walked up the steps. It was dark on the second floor, despite the fact that the fires outside cast a dull orange glow on the floor and walls.

"_Lumos_," He whispered as the end of his wand lit up in a bright sphere of light. Aisley bit her hand to keep herself from crying as Zeena cowered behind Raziel. The red head had her wand drawn and was mentally going through a list of offensive spells. The bright light fell over the three witches, huddling against the tent wall.

"Well, well, well" The cloaked man said, a slight hint of amusement in his words. Raz scowled at him, and even though her whole body protested her courage, she stood. She held out her wand, pointing the tip below his chin.

"Go away." The witch ordered in her most powerful voice. The man laughed.

"Why you ignorant little wench. You think you can take on me?" He taunted. Without waiting another second, Raziel pulled back her leg and sent a well aimed kick into the man's crotch. He doubled over and fell to his knees, allowing time for the other two witches to scramble to their feet. Zeena kicked him in the sides before racing down the stairs. Aisley, being the smart one, quickly grabbed his wand. Raz just kicked him again, in the collar bone.

"Yes, I think I can." Cockiness getting the better of her, she had bent down to whisper in the man's ear. Unfortunately for her, he had recovered from the attack. The man grabbed her arm and flipped Raziel's body over his hunched form. She slammed into the ground and gasped in pain. Then he took her wand from an unclenched hand and pointed it at her throat.

"Do not underestimate the power of a Deatheater child." He seethed. Raz could feel her body tense up, as did his. He was going to cast a powerful spell. Raziel didn't tell anyone, but when close enough and put under enough strain, she could sense magic being drawn around her. Depending on the amount of magic being drawn, she could tell how strong the attack was going to be. And right now, the magic was rushing by her, like a suction had been created at the center of the man's chest.

Before he even uttered a word, another kicked was dealt to his head. Raziel used this time to grab her wand and roll away from the Deatheater. Once on her stomach, she pushed off the ground to look at her savior. Draco held a wand toward the hunched over man, the same rushing of magic being drawn at the young wizard's center.

"I thought you were told to leave this tent alone?" Malfoy asked. The Deatheater below him applied pressure to the head wound and glared up.

"Maybe."

"Wrong. You _were_ told to leave this tent alone!" Draco shouted before kicking the man in the side. The white-blonde was much stronger then Zeena and Raziel could swear that she heard the cracking of bones. She winced.

"Alright. Alright."

"Good. Now, go!"

The man got up, with difficulty, and stumbled down the stairs. He held his arm across his chest and used whatever was in reach to balance himself. Apparently, he hadn't recovered completely from the kick to his groin. With the man gone, Draco took a deep breath. All the magic in him caused him to grow slightly light-headed having not used it. Raziel rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much! That was too close! Thank you for coming back!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him even tighter. However, he never returned the hug.

"You could've been killed! Despite the fact that they weren't even supposed to set foot in this tent, you could have been killed!" He scolded. Draco held her in a tight embrace.

"We didn't know where to go. He came directly upstairs before we had a chance to run. And how did you know that he wasn't supposed to be here?" The American witch asked, pulling away from the hug. He just looked at her.

"C'mon. Let's go get Aisley and Zeena. They're downstairs and the carriage is here." Draco had completely disregarded her question. Raziel fumed, but followed her savior downstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked pissed off, no one dared to speak to her. The four walked cautiously outside before entering the carriage. Raz was the last one to enter. Before she had however, someone cast a spell into the air. It seemed to come from the center of the campgrounds.

In the air a giant skull formed from the smoke and what looked like the stars. A serpent slithered out of its mouth and up around the top of the apparition. The red head gasped and quickly pulled herself into the compartment. Draco took notice of her frightened actions and looked out the window. The Dark Mark shone brightly in the sky as the carriage sped off to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

The four teenagers walked quickly into the manor. They were still frightened by the encounter and no one wanted to talk. Zeena quickly retired to her bedroom while the remaining three headed to Draco's room. 

"Draco, can I take a bath?" Aisley asked. Her hair was tangled, sticking to her forehead with a thin sheet of sweat. The wizard nodded. The three had retreated to his room for a couple of reasons. None of them wanted to talk to the elder Malfoys, none of them wanted to sleep, and none of them wanted to be alone.

Draco waved his hand gesturing Aisley towards the bathroom. She nodded her head briefly before pulling on the bottom of her tank top and shutting the bathroom door with her foot. This left the white-blonde and the rust alone. Suddenly feeling awkward, Raziel turned to leave.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." She said quietly. A firm grip was placed on her wrist. She turned back around and met those silver eyes filled with a mixture of longing and lust. He in return, stared into her oddly colored eyes. One was emerald green, much like Potter's. The other was a dark, honey brown. Powerful magic filtered through the irises, making their color ripple. His eyes explored her face. She had a nice even tan and a short nose. It didn't arch like an eagle's nor was it up turned like a pig. It also wasn't bulbous, but slender. A very small amount of faint freckles dotted the bridge of her nose. Her lips were a soft reddish pink and full. Raziel's cheeks were rosy, only due to the fact that Draco was now face to face with her. Their noses brushed every so often as they swayed occasionally. He moved his hand on her wrist to the small of her back and pulled her in closely. Her breasts pressed up against his chest as the red head instinctively draped her arms on his shoulders.

Soon, the two were kissing intensely and stumbling over towards Draco's bed. He pushed her onto the soft comforter and rubbed his hands along her slender stomach. The tank top had been pushed up to just under her chest. Raziel's own hands wandered under the younger wizard's shirt. The tips of her fingers absently traced the slightly defined lines of Draco's muscles. They both hadn't realized that the kissing had lightened and they were just touching each other.

The white-blonde slipped his hand under her tank top and gently ran his fingers under the wire of her bra. It tickled her skin, but felt good at the same time. She wasn't going to make him stop. To compliment Draco's gentle stroke, she dipped her middle finger behind his pant's button and touched his skin lightly. Something was pressing into her leg, making the boy on top of her extremely uncomfortable. Reacting on her hormones, Raziel added pressure to the boy's erection by rubbing her leg against it. She kissed his neck and flicked her tongue at his earlobe. Taking it gently in her mouth, she sucked on the flesh as Draco's hand slipped under her bra and started to massage her breast. His other hand made it's way down to the witch's pants. He fumbled with the button, having only one hand available. Suddenly, a soft hand was on his.

"Draco. Stop." Raz ordered, sitting up as to decrease the intense mood. Draco was sitting beside her, trying the best he could to hide what the interaction had done to him. The red head put her hand on his knee.

"Sorry." He mumbled. With an untouched erection, he was resisting every urge in his body to pounce on the slender witch in front of him and shag her senseless. She was smiling, but it was a confused, distant smile.

"Don't be sorry. You like me, I like you. You may be only 14, but damn . . . I mean." A bright red came to her cheeks, but she continued. "Look, it's going too fast. I like you, but we live in different countries, go to different schools, even have different views on our lives. I'm not breaking us off, since we really didn't have anything, but I'm just saying . . . slow down?"

Draco stared at her. At least a good, long minute had passed before he shook his head.

"Sorry. I . . . sorry." Was all he could manage to say. He wasn't sad they hadn't done anything. He wasn't angry that a girl had refused him. He was shocked, honestly. A small fit of laughter caused him to look up.

"Draco, you're cute. You know that of course. But you're mature and you know how to get me all flustered. Not many boys can honestly do that." She admitted, rubbing his knee. He gave her a weak smile, not wanting to think of her hand in his, 'excitement'.

"It's getting late. And Aisley sure is taking a long time." The white-blonde said to break the silence that had set in. He was about to slide off the bed to knock on the door, when someone cleared their throat. Raziel was trying not to laugh as she pointed to the raise in the boy's pants. His pale face became a red to rival Raziel's own blush. Instead, the witch tip-toed over and rapped on the door.

"Yo, Aisley? You there?" She asked softly. There was no answer. She jiggled the door knob and it creaked open.

Aisley was in her panties only, sitting in the tub. She was turning the water on and off with her toe. One arm was laying across her chest while the other dangled over the tub's edge. She twirled her wand like a baton. Several empty bottles lay on the floor.

"Hey." The elder witch greeted softly. Her eye glassed friend dropped her wand.

"Sorry, how long have I been in here?"

"About thirty to forty-five minutes, not sure honestly. You ok? What were you drinking?" Raziel asked, sitting on the toilet.

"Nothing. I was conjuring different bubble baths since Draco didn't have any in here."

"Then why are you looking so depressed, and why are you in your underwear still?" Snorted the red head. The raven suppressed a giggle.

"I'm sad. We're going to be leaving soon, back to America. Back to school. And we probably won't see Draco for awhile after that. As for the panties, I didn't feel completely comfortable bathing in a boy's bathroom, so I left them on." It was Raz's turn to suppress a giggle. Instead, she pulled the plug out of the bath tub and picked up Aisley's wand.

"C'mon. I'll stay in your room tonight." She conjured a set of comfortable pajamas for Aisley and a pair of boxers for herself.

"You're going to sleep in that tank top?" Her friend squeaked, obviously disgusted by the thought of sleeping in a sweat stained article of clothing. Raziel laughed.

"No. It's just for show." She opened the bathroom door. Then she added. "I actually just developed the recent habit of sleeping in the buff." A bottle crashed against the now closed door, causing all the held back giggles to break through. Draco just stared at her.

"Girls are weird, whether they are British or American." He decided as the raven exited the bathroom and the two girls skipped down the hall, after bidding the boy a good night.

* * *

"I don't want to go!" Zeena whined as Lucius stacked her bags. She had accumulated two more large cases from the mass amounts of shopping during their trips to Diagon Alley. Raziel had a smaller one and Aisley had one just as large as Zee's, but still only one. Raz was just leaning with her chin on Draco's shoulder as she listened to her friend. 

"I understand Zeena, but you can visit us during the Christmas vacation if it's alright with your mother." Narcissa offered. The dirty blonde looked from her Aunt, to the fireplace where they would be leaving, to her friends, and back to her Aunt. Mrs. Malfoy got the hint.

"And yes, your friends can come too." This seemed to cheer Zee up immensely. The last week they had been there, it was filled with as much vacationing as possible. Raziel shopped full hearted with the two other girls, while spending as much time with Draco as possible. They had both agreed not to go any further then kissing, but they sure did enjoy their make-out sessions.

As she left to the parlor room that morning, Draco had pulled her into his room.

"It's too soon for you to leave." He said, leaning against one of the bed posts. Raziel nodded. Before she could say anything, the white-blonde rushed over to his night stand and started rummaging around in the top drawer. Apparently, he found what he was looking for because he turned back around with his hands behind his back.

"What? What do you have?" The rust questioned, not holding back a grin. Draco merely smirked.

"I probably won't see you for awhile. So, I want you to have this. So you don't forget me or this summer." He explained, holding out a thick silver bracelet. Imbedded in the bracelet was a decent sized emerald. It was pretty, but in Raz's mind, slightly gaudy. Draco's face instantly fell when he realized she didn't like it.

"Wait one second." He turned around and a soft glow emitted from in front of him. Then he presented a different bracelet to her. It was now a thin gold wire that twisted multiple times, resembling rope. Two silvery blue opals were set into the metal.

_Much more acceptable._ Raz though. She didn't mind being harsh about the bracelet. She knew Draco wouldn't mind changing it for her. She held out her wrist and the wizard clasped it on. Now it was Raziel's turn to give a gift. Grabbing her wand, she concentrated on conjuring a nice ring for him. It would be a thick silver band with two stones like the bracelet. However, one would be a blazing emerald and the other would be a soft honey topaz. With a twirl of her wand, the ring formed from the air, spinning slightly, then falling into her palm.

"Here ya' go. It's enchanted so you can call to me and talk to me if you want. I don't know if it will work at your school, but it will work at mine. The activation word is Rushing Wind." The witch explained, handing him the ring. She chose rushing wind as the activation code because it was something she knew only Draco to do. Whether flying, or using magic, the wind would always rush to him, or around him.

"Can you charm yours too? I'd like you to be equally as able to talk to me as I am to you." Draco asked. Raziel charmed her bracelet to do the same as the ring. The initial contact would have to be made aloud, but after that, the conversation would continue in their minds.

Now, the two stood in the parlor room, watching as his cousin complained about leaving.

"C'mon Zeena. Let's go. We're staying at Raziel's for the next few days. School starts soon." Aisley ordered, shoving her friend into the green flames. Zee growled. She called out the address of Raziel's home and she disappeared with half of her things. Aisley followed, taking her things with her. Then it was Raziel's turn with her things and the other half of Zeena's. She turned around and gave Draco a long kiss. His eyes grew wide at the suddenness of the action. It was over before he could react and soon, the girl he'd come to know and like was speeding off back to her home in another country in a flurry of green and gold flames.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been distracted. I can honestly say that I don't like this chapter, but I needed to update and this chapter was getting boring. Sorry if it sucks. Also, I know he's only 14, and she's 17, but hey, 14 year olds have urges too. Also, yes, he did do magic outside of school, but hell, he's a Malfoy. So, yeah.**

**I'm running off of a little more then 30 minutes of sleep. That's why I'm snippy. Deal. **


	9. Bullion University

**Chapter 9: Bullion University**

Raziel sat at her desk, tapping the quill rapidly against the surface. It had been a total of three days since she had gotten back from Draco's, and already she was diving into school work. The almost summer long vacation to Europe caused her to put off all her homework. She had three essays due, as well as a summer project for her Healing Class. Her mother had transfigured the den into a study room, with three large desks and a small travel fridge for the girls to snack.

All three desks were covered with parchment and books. Aisley had moved to the floor, having two extra classes. She needed as much space as possible. Raziel added a flourish to her ending paragraph, doodling along the edges that didn't have any writing. The essay was about Potions. Nothing specific, just the most common advantages and disadvantages to using potions instead of spells. She finished up her essay with a quick summary sentence, then left it open to dry. Zeena was working on her Transfiguration essay, making subconscious movements with her wand hand. It looked like she was going through the motions as she wrote. Aisley was writing diligently on a Charms essay, flipping through her two extra books every now and then. Raziel wasn't the smartest witch in their school, but she wasn't dumb either. She finished faster then Aisley because she didn't put in all her effort. A passing grade was a passing grade.

"Are yall almost done? I need to get out for a bit. We've been cooped up in here for the past two days doing nothing but homework. I mean seriously, we fell asleep in here last night. I think we've said maybe three things to each other total. Even when we break for dinner, our minds are stuck on homework." Raz whined, sitting with her chest against the backrest of the chair. Aisley looked from her work, her glasses falling to the tip of her nose. Zee just nodded, closing her book and mimicking the red head's position. Now both Raziel and Zeena were staring at the raven, waiting for her answer.

"Hmmmm . . . I don't know. I'd have to read over your essays first." She declared, brushing her mahogany hawk feather quill across her lips.

"What?! Already three days out of an awesome vacation and your into school work mode! Gah! This is why I can't stand being around you near the end of semester. Work work work. That's like . . . ALL YOU DO!" Zee complained. She threw her hands up into the air and grunted. Aisley laughed.

"I'm only kidding. I need a break too." She turned to Raziel. "Do you think your mom could take us into town for a bit. We need to go out for lunch or something like that. A café would be nice."

"Sure." She tapped her wand on the silver orb that was placed at the entrance to their study. Her mother's voice floated out of the orb as it turned a grey-teal color.

"_What can I do for you girls?_" She asked.

"Do you think you could take us into town to a café or something. We need to get out." Zee chirped from behind the red head. Aisley added her two cents as well.

"_Yes I can. Give me about ten minutes. Why don't you girls go make yourselves look presentable. I'm pretty sure you look overworked right now._" The three girls laughed as the orb swirled into silver. They ran from the den to Raziel's magically enlarged bedroom. It wasn't large enough for three girls to sleep in it normally, so they made it grow. It now housed three beds, two closets, and three bathrooms. Raziel pulled back her hair with a clip, letting many loose pieces fall around her face. She threw on a jacket and zipped it up halfway. Her pants were a tad wrinkly and there was a silvery-blue ink stain on them, but she looked fine in her mind. She clasped on the bracelet she'd been given by Draco and slipped on a pair of black clogs.

"I can't find my lipgloss!" Zee shouted from her bathroom. She was running around frantically, tearing through bags and cabinets. She was wearing a new outfit from their Europe trip. It was a take on the fancy Victorian ball gowns. She wore a corset of cream with a rather poofy skirt that reached her mid thigh. It was completed with a ton of curls on her head and too tall for Raziel heels. Aisley was leaning on the edge of the bathroom door, rolling her eyes. She had just followed suit and adorned a pull over sweater. Raziel couldn't take it anymore. Her internal senses were telling her that her mother was coming and she was ready to go. Then.

"OK. Come on. You don't need lipgloss to go to a café." A painful tug on the corset's straps shut the blonde up, leading her backwards through the bedroom and out of the door. Gabrielle smiled at them.

"Let's get a move on then. I'm sure that the café will be packed soon." She turned on her toes and walked back down stairs. Zee managed to wriggle out of Raz's grasp, smoothing out her corset, and shooting a glare towards the red-head. Aisley cleared her throat. Raz simply shrugged at Zee and slip down the railing as always. The blonde marched down the stairs and out of the door, crossed arms over her chest. Instead of walking to the café, Gabrielle was going to drive. Witch or not, driving in America was much more practical than Apparation. The four girls piled into the silver mini-van, Zee taking the passenger seat. Raziel climbed into the very back, stretching out on the bench seat.

_Raziel?_ A voiced pried itself into her mind. It was very familiar, even though it had only talked to her once. A faint smile tugged at the corner of her lips. The gems glowed slightly.

_I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about your ring. Shouldn't you be doing your schoolwork? I know that Hogwarts starts tomorrow, cause Bullion does too._

_I should be asking you the same thing._ Draco countered. Raziel chuckled to herself.

_We're taking a break. I'm done with my essays. What's done is done. Nothing extra special. We're going to a café. _

_We're?_

_Yeah. Me, Aisley, Zee, and my mom. I think the only one who still has anything left to do it Zee. Or Aisley. Dunno for sure. Bullion's a lot less strict when it comes to summer assignments. _She explained. As an afterthought, she added, _Sorry if I'm ranting._

He chuckled back. _No. I'm bored out of my mind. My father . . . well, I'm bored out of my mind._

_Sorry there. Wish I could help out. _Raziel's gaze was focused on the quickly passing buildings. The blurry trees and buildings became more focused, meaning they were at the café. _Draco, I gotta go. I'll try and get in touch with you later tonight to wish you good luck for school._

_Alright._ And the mental connection broke with a faint 'snap' in their minds. The four girls climbed out of the car, hurrying into the café before it became too packed.

* * *

The Anagar household was slightly chaotic the next morning. Aisley and Zeena were running around in nothing but their underwear, making sure they had all of their clothing, quills, essays, books, and all of the other school supplies. There was no dress code at Bullion, except that on the first day, the last day, and other important days, a uniform was required. Two pleated skirts and a pair of dress slacks were being magically pressed, removing any wrinkles and folds. Three silk dress shirts, one forest green and two navy blue, hung from hangers on one of the closet doors. All extra accessories for the uniforms, the shiny house pins, the gold and silver ties, and the dress shoes were all lined up according to the girls.

Raziel grabbed the pillow from underneath her head and covered her ears. She bunched the blankets around her body like a warm, soft cocoon. It was too early. Way too early.

_Why the fuck does school have to start so damn early?! God damnit! AISLEY! SHUT UP! Your parchment is over there!! THERE!!_ Thousands of curses were running through the rust's mind.

_Do you have to yell? I mean seriously, I didn't know those words could possibly come from your mouth. _A distinctly male voice sounded in her mind. Her eyes popped open before exhaustion made her eyelids heavy.

_Sorry. I totally didn't realize you could hear me. Wait, how can you hear me?_

_I initiated the contact._

_Oh. Well, sorry. I was so tired last night. Good luck at school this year, OK? I'll try to visit during Christmas or something. I don't know. And I'll try contact when I get to school. Ok? Bye! _Raziel tried to close the connection, but there wasn't a 'snap'.

_Why the rush to get rid of me?_

_I'm tired. I should be getting ready for school. But I'm too tired. I'd like to sleep. I don't hate you. I'm rambling, I don't care. Just . . . let me sleep . . . Ok?_

There was a mental sigh of either disappointment or frustration. She wasn't sure which.

_Alright. Have a good year Raziel._ Then there was the 'snap'. Immediately, the sleep that the rust had been craving so badly disappeared. It was replaced with a sudden wave of guilt. She kicked her legs in frustration and groaned into her pillow case.

"RAZIEL!" Zee shrieked in her highest pitch voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard. Or a metal fork squeaking across a ceramic plate. If looks could kill, Zee would be dead. Right there on the floor. In a crumpled heap of blonde hair, a pleated skirt, and a navy shirt.

"What." It wasn't a question, it was a death causing statement. The blonde simply narrowed her eyes back.

"Get up! Get ready! We're leaving soon! C'mon!" She tugged off the blankets surrounding Raz. Reacting almost immediately, she brought her knees up to her stomach and grabbed at the bed for the retreating warmth. Another set of hands grabbed the pillow that was wrapped around her head. Needless to say, she was cold, angry, and uncomfortable.

"Ok! Fine. I'm up. Awake." She tore off her pajama pants and angrily pulled on her dress slacks and slipped on her shirt. Socks and shoes followed. With a frustrated wave of her wand, the pin and tie fastened themselves in the appropriate positions on her shirt. Another wave straightened her hair, and then she sent all of her things soaring into her trunk with a crash. "THERE! Everything's packed! I'll even shrink it too!"

Aisley rolled her eyes. Definitely not a morning person. She swung her wand and her trunk shrunk down to pocket size. They would be Apparating to Bullion with all of their things, so shrinking them would be easier. Gabrielle hurried into the room, ushering the girls out. With a swish of her wand, Raziel's room returned to it's normal size. The extra closet and bathrooms disappeared. Zee and Aisley hurried down the stairs while Raz lagged behind. Gabrielle hugged her daughter, holding Meeko's cage against her hip. She gave her a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"Oh god, mom! What was that for?" She asked, rubbing the spot where she was kissed with the heel of her hand. Her mother was shiny eyed, smiling proudly.

"You're graduating this year. I just want you to have a nice one. Have fun." A small twinkle danced across her eyes, but was washed away with a small tear. Raziel blushed at her mother's affection.

"I'll have fun. It'll be great. Aisley and Zeena, we're party animals." Gabrielle gave her daughter another one armed hug before handing over the cage. Raz grinned back, rushing down the stairs, and disappearing with a 'pop'.

* * *

Raziel sat in one of the chairs set up for the first day orientation. There were three sections of chairs, one set for each house. Students took their seats according to year. New students took their seats in the front, while the seventh years sat in the back. Andrea Webster, the dean of Bullion University, stood at a pedestal on a large stage. Teachers and the house leaders sat elegantly on either side of the dean, with one ankle tucked behind the other and leaning slightly to the side. The Aureate House, or the house of gold, sat on the left side of the orientation hall. Argent, or silver, sat on the right. In the center sat the Cupric House, or the house of bronze. Bullion University was set up like a Muggle college. There was a large, grassy courtyard surrounded by a covered walkway. The walkway attached to one of the several buildings that Bullion was composed of. A larger building was behind this courtyard, housing the cafeteria and the classrooms. Aureate House was to the left and Argent was to the right. Cupric House was to the right of the Aureate House and the orientation hall to the right of Argent. It was a very simple layout for the teachers and the students.

Dean Webster cleared her throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Welcome back to Bullion University everyone. We have our returning students of course," she paused and there was a roar of applause, "and our new arrivals!"

With that, the double doors leading to the orientation hall opened to reveal many eleven-year old girls. They were all huddled together in one massive clump, obviously scared out of their minds. A teacher ushered them towards the stage where they lined up single file. There wasn't much to the sorting at Bullion. The students were allowed to pick from each of the three houses, then they sat in that section. So, Raziel tuned the ceremony out.

"Draco?" she whispered, hoping to make contact. A buzzing filler her mind, telling her that the connection was trying.

_Hello? Raziel?_

_Hey! I'm so glad that you can talk. I'm sitting here in the opening ceremony. I'm not allowed to leave until every new student is added to the houses. So, what's up with you?_

_I'm heading up to Hogwarts right now. Riding up from Hogsmeade. It's a small town near Hogwarts that we go to sometimes on the weekends. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to talk. Hogwarts has all kinds of wards around it, so I don't know if this connection will hold._

Raziel nodded physically. _I understand. I can always talk to you on the weekends then when you're in Hogsmeade._

_Yeah that sounds great. But hey I gotta - _The 'snap' of the broken connection sounded in the back of her mind. She groaned quietly, forcibly sitting upright in the chair. It looked nice, so the dean said.

The final girls walked across, choosing to be placed in Cupric and Argent. Somehow, the numbers always seemed to even themselves out. Dean Webster cleared her throat again.

"Alright students. Seventh years, please take responsibility for the first years. I do not need a repeat of last year. Make sure that they make it to their rooms. Dinner will be served at 8 o' clock, classes start Monday morning at 9. Please use the weekend to become familiar with the campus. We understand that this is new territory for you, but you will only be allotted a certain amount of tardies before you start to receive detention. Please use the free time we allow responsibly." Her voice was stern and no one dared to go against her words. Aureate House was dismissed first, the seventh years leading the way for everyone else. Raziel walked at a leisurely pace, lagging with the fifth years. She wanted to observe the new students.

Upon being admitted to the house, the children's robes were transfigured to match the houses' uniform. Aureate wore dress slacks with a dark green shirt. Their accent color was gold. Many of the first years carried bags with them, not allowed to use magic to shrink their things. The trek across the campus allowed for the students to see most of their school. Soon, they reached the dormitories. First years slept on the first floor, and so on and so on. There were two students to a room, allowing for more occupants. Magically, there were seven floors total, but from the outside, it looked to be only four. Raz took her time walking up the stairs. Her bedroom was the same one. It just moved up a floor each year. Her roommate was Komi Kyukai, a skinny, short asian witch. They were close. They studied together, often partnered up, and got along. But Komi would go to Japan every summer, leaving Raz with her two best friends. Not that she cared.

The rust entered her bedroom, Komi's things already there. Raz un shrunk her things, placing them at the foot of her bed and on the small table the girls shared. Her clothes went into the closet and Meeko's cage near the window. Both girls decided that bunk beds would be most practical. The bottom bed was missing, replaced with a desk and chair. Although Bullion was more integrated with technology than many of the other schools, it was still a learning academy of magic, and technology was strictly forbidden. Not feeling up to dinner, Raziel climbed the ladder and let herself be consumed by the softness of her bedding. She didn't even have to push for it. Sleep came almost immediately. She'd have fun and eat tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seems...rushed. I just wanted to make sure that I finally got it finished. I took a too long break. And yeah...Bullion is supposed to be based off of an actual college. And there was more...but I forgot. I mostly wanted to apologize if this chapter it boring. It's a filler. I also don't know if some of those magicy things are real, I'm too tired to really care. Read n' review.**


End file.
